


Husband and Wife Reunion

by MorgieKvM



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Mortal Kombat, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, liutana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgieKvM/pseuds/MorgieKvM
Summary: Three months after the devastating loss of their second child, Kitana finally feels recovered enough to let her husband Liu Kang close to her again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. ~ For those here on AO3 who don't know me from FFdotN, I have a headcanon that follows up the OG Mortal Kombat timeline depicting Liu Kang and Kitana's life together following Armageddon. This story is set in that world.

**Husband and Wife Reunion**

* * *

  
The first thing Liu Kang became aware of was the chill in the room. Cool air nicked at the exposed skin of his shoulders, causing him to shudder slightly as he slowly came awake. With a sleep-ridden grunt, his eyes scrunched before cracking open slightly. He stretched his arms above him and loosed a voiceless yawn before gazing over to his left, a smile curling at his lips. Kitana still lay sound asleep beside him, the thick indigo covers pulled so high that only the upper portion of her face and the cascade of chocolate brown hair peaked out. She too must have felt the cold and buried herself beneath the warmth of the comforter. Almost reluctantly, Liu lifted his gaze from his wife to the balcony, the large draperies used during the winter months mostly pulled shut. But what he espied through the small opening, out glittering in the faint, early sunglight caused his smile to broaden.

  
Little silvery-white flecks of snow fell softly from the misty clouds above, the first of the season. And judging from how cold the room felt, there was probably a lot of it already blanketing the ground. Careful not to disturb Kitana, Liu rose from the bed, donning his nearby robe as he went to get a better look. Slipping bare feet into slippers, he treaded softly toward the gap in the drapes and craned his neck to get a peek outside. Surely enough, the marble tiles composing the large balcony were completely buried in a layer of white slush, and the few branches of very tall nearby trees glittered with ice. A nostalgic sort of thrill ebbed within the Prince. Memories of days spent playing in the snow at the temple, and even before then with his parents in the small village of his birth, always flooded his mind at the sight of the it. The child within him still held appreciation for this time of year, and now he could enjoy it with his _own_ child.

  
_'Today is our day to devote attention_ soley _on her as well, how timely.'_ Liu thought to himself.

  
He peered back at the bed, noting Kitana had not even changed position. He smiled tenderly at her sleeping form: With their busy affairs, rest of both quality and quantity was hard to come across. And too, their troubles of a few months ago had made him somewhat worrisome over her. Even though time seemed to be doing its job with healing her wounds, both their wounds, pain still lingered... for her especially. And so the Champion left his beloved to continue her peaceful slumber while he went to tend their daughter, leaving a feather-light kiss upon her forehead before he left.

  
Just down the hall, Liu slowly pushed open the door of the room belonging to the Younger Princess. He chuckled to himself at the sight of violet covers pulled up so high that only a few tufts of black poked out against the white pillow. He crept to the bed and knelt down beside it, before he reached to pull back the covers. Little hands suddenly snatched the covers back up, a tiny giggle emitting from beneath. Liu blinked in slight surprise a moment, before a grin stretched over his face. He reached to pull the covers down again with no resistance, and was greeted by Mytaliah's grin.

  
_"Zǎo shàng hǎo.*"_ Liu greeted. "I thought you were sleeping. Someone is getting better at controlling her chi."

  
"I fooled you Baba _!_ * _"_ came the girl's victorious cheer.

  
"You certainly did." Liu praised, scooping her up and holding her high above him, to which she laughed herself pink.

  
Mytaliah, Liu Kang and Kitana's five-year-old daughter, was a bright and energetic child. She resembled her mother almost to a tee, all except for long, stick-straight hair the same obsidian shade as her father's. She was at the very blunt stage where she said exactly what was on her mind, but displayed remarkable perception for her age as well. Most days Mytaliah was sweet and well behaved, but she could be prone to abrupt fits of temper as well. Already Liu had taught her to fluently speak Mandarin and Cantonese, and in just the past month both her parents began to give her very basic instruction in martial arts. The young girl was an incredible joy and a frustrating handful for both of them, and neither could imagine life without her.

  
Liu lowered Mytaliah, "Have you taken a look out of your window yet?"

  
The girl's brows scrunched. "No. Why?"

  
"Well..." Liu trailed off, carrying the girl around her bed and to the single, large window in the room. The girl leaned forward in her father's hold, her little sapphire eyes widening in wonder.

  
"It's snowing!" she cried. "And today's Saturday right _Baba?_ Can we go play outside today? Please, please, please? Oh but I wanna eat first, I'm hungry."

  
"I think we can arrange that." Liu laughingly agreed, amused by the girl's chatter. He set Mytaliah on her feet and then took her hand. "Come, let's have breakfast."

  
Father and daughter strode through the corridors of the palace to the kitchen. Along the way servants and guards greeted them, the little girl happily waving and engaging some of them in brief conversation. Those who worked for the royalty thoroughly enjoyed their position beneath the ones they served. Edenia's monarchs were approachable and so very kind, and their little one was certainly a bright light that all looked forward to seeing as they shuffled along in their duties. To be ruled over by such a humble and very human family after centuries of rule in Outworld did all their spirits good, and the royal family became renown through the realm for the atmsosphere they created within the palace's walls.

  
Liu and Mytaliah found Sindel also just arriving for her morning meal, the three of them sitting together at one end of the table only the family, and at times their visiting friends, used. It was smaller than the massive one used for more formal gatherings, tucked away in a cozy little nook. The conversation was frivilous, mostly Mytaliah excitedly telling of all she wanted to do when she went outside to play. Soon they finished their breakfast, and Liu and Mytaliah together decided to make up a tray to take up to Kitana. When they made it back up to the chamber, the fan-wielder was just stirring awake.

  
"Good morning Mommy!" Mytaliah cried, scurrying quickly to the bed and climbing in toward her mother. Kitana was just able to rub the sleep from her eye before her daughter engulfed her in a warm hug.

  
"Good morning my sweet." she lovingly replied, reciprocating her daughter's embrace. She let go just as Liu seated himself beside her and presented the tray, and she cast him a grateful smile. "And good morning to you."  
Liu leaned in and planted a brief kiss to her lips. "Enjoy your sleep?"

  
"Indeed." Kitana answered. She glanced over the crepes and fruit. "This looks good."

  
"It's snowing outside Mommy. Baba said we can go play outside today." Mytaliah cheerfully informed.  
"Well, sounds like we'll be busy today. I'd better eat up so we can get ready."

  
"Okay. Well I'm going to go back to my room and wait while you eat then." Mytaliah declared, and without another word she was off the bed and making her way back to her own chamber. Both parents shot each other a smile, shaking their heads.

  
"By Argus I _still_ can't get used to that girl's energy." Kitana murmered, lifting her cup of green tea to her lips.

  
"It still makes my head spin." Liu chortled. "She'll run us ragged once we get outside, I just know it."

  
"I can already see it." Kitana drawled. She bit into a crepe, savoring it a moment, chewed and swallowed. With a slightly subdued voice, she added, "... imagine what it would've been like with _two_ of them."

Liu bit his lower lip slightly, studying Kitana's countenance. He could see the twinge of sadness in her lowered gaze, but he could sense composure in her aura; silent, calm resignation. His own pain set like a thorn in his chest, but he had grown accustomed to it.

  
He gave a sad smile. "We'd be even more exhausted... and it'd be wonderful." He paused, giving a slight sigh. "We'll know what it'll be like one day I suppose..."

  
Kitana nodded mutely, and Liu reached and set his hand on her forearm, his thumb stroking back and forth.

Talking about what would've been their second child was slowly becoming easier, but the topic was still an obvious and understandable point of strain. It had only been three months, after all, since his tragic birth... and his death.

  
Their precious little boy, named Tenchi* by Kitana when he was lain to rest a few days later, had taken with him part of his parents' souls, parts they weren't certain then that they could ever have back. But day by day, after many tears and angry lashings and lots of work, they slowly put themselves back together. The process was long and arduous, for Kitana especially. Now, at long last, the two of them were finally beginning to feel like themselves once more. The Older Princess' recovery was nothing less than astounding, and Liu Kang found himself reminded of similar circumstances years ago after the toll the Final War, and all their other battles had taken upon her. She had such a resilient and tenacious spirit that made him so proud and honored as her husband.

  
There was easy silence as Kitana finished her food, afterwhich she set the tray aside and finally left the bed. She arched her graceful, yukata*-clad form, fingers laced and arms stretched high above her, all graceful and catlike.

  
"Oh wow," Kitana said, only then really noticing the snowfall outside on her periphery. She turned to face the doorway. "A lot has fallen already. No wonder this room was so chilly."

  
"Same thing I though earlier." Liu replied, standing beside her and lacing an arm around her shoulders. Kitana watched the flakes flutter down, a smirk playing at her full lips.

  
"Remember the first time _we_ played in the snow?" she murmured.

  
Liu gave his own smirk. "How could I forget? You were so reluctant at first."

"I was _not._ " the fan-wielder said with mock indignance. "I was just... unsure." Liu snorted.

  
"Either way," he began, "you were less than enthusiastic. And then you came around to it. You were playful, happy... I'd never seen you like that before."

  
"I'd never just... played like that before. The idea just seemed so silly, and yet it was wonderful." Kitana paused, gazing tenderly up at her husband. "Those first few years of our marriage, when it was just the two of us, opened my eyes to so many things I never realized I had missed." She reached up, cupping Liu's loving face in her hands. "It was such an incredible time... a time of so much growth. You showed me so many things, simple things that made life seem so much fuller. I admit... sometimes I miss those days when we only had one another."

  
"I do too at times. Those first two years were special." Liu murmured, leaning down to steal a brief kiss. "We were finally together after so long, spending our days just getting to truly know each other. Things were simpler then... but overall I'm happy with where we stand now."

  
"As am I my love." Kitana whispered, leaning up to plant a longer kiss upon Liu's lips. The two lingered in it a moment, Liu unthinkingly coiling his arms around her slim waist.

  
Due to their recent tragedy, intimate contact these days normally _stopped_ at kissing. Kitana had made it clear to Liu roughly a month or so after everything that she was not ready for another child, to which he agreed, but she had circuitously also stated that she wasn't quite ready for the sex it would take for her to conceive another child either. She pulled away from his arms if they embraced for too long, halted kisses, even would undress away from his view. Liu Kang was very patient and understanding throughout it all, but by this point, his primal instincts were growing restless. He loved his wife with a passion he could not put into words, and that passion longed to be expressed in that most carnal of ways. But Liu Kang would not complain or be selfish. He would not be able to enjoy himself anyway if he pushed too soon for contact his beloved felt unready for. So he tamed his inner yearning and maintained control, reluctantly but obligingly releasing her each time she pulled away.

  
Now however, she **_wasn't._** And he immediately noticed.

  
The kiss suddenly began to grow more aggressive, Kitana's tongue entangling Liu's with growing fierceness. He matched her eagerness, his hands caressing the swoop of her spine through the long night robe covering her shapely frame. Kitana in turn threaded her fingers in his lengthy hair, her body melding against his. The firm muscle composing his frame felt so wonderful against her, as did her curvaceous physique in his hands. Kitana could feel Liu's arousal growing between them as well, its stiffness calling to her and making the space at the juncture of her thighs ache with want.

  
They stood there kissing until the urge to breathe forced them apart, both panting softly and eyes locked in a heady, lidded stare. Both were speechless, suddenly aware of this sudden flare of lust, but neither able to bring it to an end. Liu's auburn gaze looked searchingly into her cerulean ones, trying to find some hint of the usual uncertainty or hesitation he usually found, something... _anything_ he could latch onto and make him stop.  
But all he could see was desire. All he could see was pure want, almost desparation. And Kitana could see the

same reflected in his own eyes, too difficult to resist. Part of her knew that she would soon give in again. Weeks ago, she had quietly begun to take contraception, anticipating the moment that they would succumb to the fire between them once more. Beneath the fear and the heartache, Kitana was growing increasingly aware of the undeniable fact that she missed Liu's touch, missed the feeling of him and her together in that most intimate way. Thusly she prepared her body for when she would finally be strong enough to let him close to her again. It seemed that the time may be now.

  
It was Mytaliah that ended up halting everything.

  
"Mommy! _Baba!_ Why are you two staring at each other like that?!" came the girl's perplexed cry, and they both flinched and gawked at the little girl bouncing on her toes in their doorway. "Come on! You said we could go play!"

  
"Y-Yes, sorry honey." Kitana stammered, she and Liu releasing each other abruptly and composing themselves. "We'll be in to help you get dressed shortly. Let us get ready first."

The girl huffed, dropping her shoulders. "Fine, fine. I'll wait again." she moaned, lumbering off back down the hall.

  
Husband and wife cast each other an amused glance once again. They regarded each other silently, both a bit begrudged that their moment had been unceremoniously interrupted, but both happy that such intimacy between them had finally transpired. Both knew it would not be much longer now.

  
"I suppose we'd better get ready." Liu said with a shrug.

"Yes we should." Kitana agreed.

  
This time both stepped into their wardrobe together to prepare for the day. Liu stole glances at his wife as she shed her yukata and bound her breasts. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave him a little wink, and she giggled when he blushed slightly. Even after all their years together, they could still make each other flustered, and both absolutely loved it. They slid into a few extra layers that would keep the cold at bay, then selected their attire. Kitana chose a set of dark violet robes edged in red and gold, while Liu dressed into a long-sleeved tunic of black and red with black pants. The Older Princess sat at her vanity then and brushed out her long dark tresses, before sweeping them back into a simple ponytail. She adorned herself with ruby stud earings and a single gold bracelet on her right wrist. Liu for his part tied his own hair back loosely as he admired her, a dreamy sort of smile playing on his lips.

  
"Beautiful." he stated.

  
Kitana smiled, rising from her mirror. "You always say that. And I never tire of hearing it."

  
"Just as I never tire of telling you _Ai Ren._ *" Liu murmured, taking her into his arms again. Neither could resist bringing their lips together once more for another sensous kiss, but after so long they were able to stop themselves this time.

  
"Let's go get Tali." Kitana suggested, to which Liu gave a single nod.

  
A few short minutes later the family entered their favorite garden, and Mytaliah tore ahead of them and immediately plopped into a large pile of snow that had gathered at the base of the momiji* tree. Her parents soon followed her, and the three soon were making snow angels.

  
They spent the majority of the day outside, basking in each other and in their increasingly infectious mirth. They wrestled, made more angels and build snowmen, gathering branches and stones and whatever else they could find out in the garden to decorate them. In the midst of the construction, Liu mischievously rolled a snowball in his palms and then launched it at Kitana as soon as her back was turned, hitting her square in the behind. She turned abruptly as soon as she felt it hit, looking briefly aghast before shooting a glare at Liu that said _'oh, so it's_ war _you want?'_

  
"Tali, did you _see_ that?! Your father threw a snowball at me when I wasn't looking!" Kitana cried with mock afront, appealing to the girl's sympathy. Mytaliah gasped, then flashed an identical scowl toward her father that almost made him burst with laughter.

  
"He won't get away with it! Come on Mommy!" the girl exclaimed, frantically setting to work scooping up snow and beginning to mold it. Kitana followed suit, and before Liu knew it he was on the run, maneuvering best he could as he was assaulted by projectile after projectile. He alternated between running and taking cover behind trees and stones, returning fire when he could. Mytaliah and Kitana eventually separated to attack from different angles, pinning him down in the pagoda over the frozen pond. After a bit of persuasion, Liu was able to pull Mytaliah over to his side, and then Kitana took her turn being on the defensive. It went on like that for quite a while, the little girl taking a turn being one parent's back up against the other. They only stopped for a brief lunch in a sitting room just near the garden, took bathroom breaks, and then they were out again.

  
After so long Liu, needing a rest, decided to take a seat on one of the many wrought-iron branches. He watched with a smile that nearly split his face as Kitana scooped their daughter up and twirled around with her, their laughter echoing through the garden. His heart nearly ached with his love for the two of them. They were his world, his beloved child and his wife. And seeing the latter laughing aloud, joy oozing from every pore, totally free if only for the moment from her sadness, made his heart soar. The woman he adored had become herself once again, full of so much life and strength. Liu continued to observe Kitana and Mytaliah as they soon set to work on the child's idea of building a snowy replica of the palace. It actually was turning out to look quite good as they sculped the slush into pillars and domes. After so long even Sindel, finished with some of her ever-present workload, emerged from the palace and joined her daughter and grandchild in their fun.

  
" _Baba_ come help us!" the girl beconned, deciding he had sat long enough. Liu laughed under his breath, pretending to reluctantly pry himself off of his seat.

  
"Well if you insist..." he drawled.

  
Before any of them had known it the sun had began to creep lower and lower in the sky. The snow had ceased falling for the moment, but the cloud coverage told there would be more to come.  
Mytaliah was now sinking into her own exhaustion, barely able to stay on her feet. All the adults smiled knowingly at one another. It was time to bring their fun to an end.

  
"Come on, little one. It's getting late. Plus it should be time for dinner soon." Liu soothed as he reached for Mytaliah. The girl offered no protest, allowing her father to scoop her into his arms. The family finally retreated into the warmth of the palace for the final time that day, the aroma of dinner immediately hitting their nostrils and causing them all to clutch at their stomachs. They all seated themselves, and soon servants came out with their courses.

  
Soon dinner was over and everyone was sagging in their seats, full and sated. For another fifteen minutes the family sat, still talking and laughing, sipping lightly upon the seasonal hot cider. Liu Kang cast a somewhat drowsy glance around his wife, conversing with her mother, to his daughter. The poor girl was already exhausted from their day frolicing in the snow, and now with her little belly full the she was nearly catatonic in her chair. Her chin hung upon the edge of the small table, and her eyelids blinking repeatedly in a feeble attempt to stay open. Smiling, Liu tapped his wife's shoulder and pointed to their child with his eyes, and an amused smirk played over Kitana's lips.

  
"Oh dear, looks like someone's giving out." she lightly chuckled.

  
"Indeed so..." Sindel chimed in, also noticing her granddaughter's exhaustion. She paused briefly, covering a yawn of her own. "She may be onto something there. I'm ready to retire myself."

  
Liu eased back in his seat and outstretched his arms. "I think I can agree as well."

  
"Me too. It's been a long day for us all." Kitana said, gazing at her beloved. "Why don't you get a head start Darling? I'll get Tali settled and join you shortly."

  
"Very well." Liu agreed without a fuss, wiping tiredly at his eye. The family rose together from the dinner table, Kitana moving to pull Mytaliah's chair back.

  
"Come now Darling. Let's get you to bed..." the mother crooned, scooping her gelid daughter into her arms with a slight grunt of exhertion. "My, my you keep getting so big."

  
The dreary girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, snuggling into her shoulder with an indolent little smile on her cherubic face. Liu peered over Kitana's shoulder into the Youngest Princess' visage, his heart melting as he pushed back the black fringe from her forehead to plant a kiss. He followed it with one on his wife's cheek, and her heart fluttered. They, along with the Queen, made their way together to and up the winding stairwell leading to the royal residential wing, exchanging words of goodnight before moving in separate directions.

  
Liu opened the doors to his and Kitana's bedchamber, the latter passing him by and moving toward Mytaliah's room further down the hall. A guardsman bowed and opened the doors for her, entering and getting a fire going inside the hearth to warm the child's room before departing. Kitana eased her daughter, now completely asleep, onto her bed. She peeled her out of her thick robes and slipped on a nearby gown over her winter undergarbs, before pulling her dark violet comforter up to her chin.

  
For a while the mother observed her, a slight smile on her full lips as she took note of Mytaliah's lovely countenance. She had Liu's jet-black, straight hair, thick and long down her back with bangs falling over her forehead. Her eyes, peacefully shut, were Kitana's same brilliant blue, and she had the same fine, pointed nose as well. Her face was still full of baby fat, but already the Older Princess could see the beginnings of her same fine bone structure starting to poke through. She wondered if perhaps more of Liu's features would show once she got older. Her smile growing, Kitana bent down and brushed her own kiss over Mytaliah's cheek.

"Sleep well my little angel." she murmured lovingly, before quietly making her way out and closing the doors.

By the time she had made it back to her and her husband's chamber, Liu was already beneath the covers, also sound asleep. He too had lit a fire in their hearth, it's light casting the entire chamber in a soft golden glow. It's warmth seeped into Kitana's body, bringing a radiating wave of relaxation. She gazed down to the floor to find Liu's clothes carelessly tossed off, making her chuckle slightly when she lifted her eyes to his form in their bed. He was drained from playing so hard all day. Kitana herself had felt quite tired up until now, but strangely she became reinvigorated within a matter of moments. Quietly she moved to her husband's bedside, smiling again at yet another sleeping visage.

  
He was lying on his back, lips slightly parted, the bit of his bare chest above the top of the thick covers rising and falling softly. It was a rarity for him to lie so prone while he slept, and indication of just how spent he was. Her eyes drank his youthful features. His cheekbones were set high like her own, but were not quite as angular. His nose arced slightly and tapered off into a subtly triangular shaped tip. His pinkish-tan lips rested naturally in a slight pout, a contrast to how bright and cheerful his smile was. He could never grow much facial hair, but fine stubble he normally kept in check had prickled along the edge of his jaw. Almond-shaped eyes, the color of honey and just as sweet and warm, closed so that his thick, dark lashes touched the top of his cheeks. His obsidian hair, longer than it had been in the past, was loose again and fanned about the dark indigo pillows piled behind him.

  
By the Elder Gods, Liu Kang was so handsome that it was purely _breathtaking._

  
Kitana felt her breathing deepen, her pulse beginning to elevate. Suddenly all the fear she harbored, the trauma and the pain... it all seemed distant in her mind in that moment. And the thought of their earlier kiss, all the need seeping between them, came to the forefront of her mind.

  
Suddenly it fully registered to her that she and her beloved had abstained for three months! Abhorrant, even if their reasons were valid. Yes, they had suffered a terrible loss that would likely never cease to affect them completely, but they still had so very much. She still had so much... some of which being other things she had previously lost. Kitana had one healthy daughter that was growing and thriving, she had her mother, her friends, her homeland... and she had her beloved Liu.

  
Liu Kang... her darling husband. He was her partner in all things, her lover, the father of her children, her support, her dear friend and strongest ally in battle. This man had been through so many storms with her for eighteen years, each trial only making her love for him that much stronger, as well as his for her of course. And in the wake of losing their son, he had been even stronger than she could ever imagine anyone being for her and their daughter. And he had done so while also suffering the same heartache. He was truly an incredible man.

  
And she wanted him.

  
Biting seductively on her lip, she slowly slid off the bracelet from her wrist and removed the small stud earrings she wore, setting them gently on Liu's nearby nightstand. Kitana then slid her silken tresses from her simple ponytail, and they fell in a glossy, nearly black cascade down her back. She set to work untying the sashes of her clothing, peeling layer and layer away, until she stood fully nude. She drew a deep breath, her eyes falling shut and a smile curling at her lips. Just being naked in Liu's presence again, though he was yet unaware, felt liberating. So fearful she had been for so long that she took measures to dress away from his eyes, avoided lingering contact, put whatever physical distance between them she could to avoid the reigniting the spark... avoid the risk of conception. And in doing so she alienated him, disconnected the powerful bond they shared in their intimacy.

  
"Never again..." she whispered to herself.

  
With a devious grin, she slowly pulled the covers back from her obliviously slumbering husband's body. He lay clad in only his sleep pants, convenient for her. There would be little time to waste on undressing him. Nimbly the Edenian Beauty climbed onto the mattress and straddled Liu, causing him to stir slightly. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she laid flush to him and kissed his cheek. Her lips trailed feather-light to his ear, her tongue flicking out against the shell of his lobe before she caught it gently in her teeth.

Liu inhaled sharply, his eyes flying wide open. His gasp caused Kitana to chuckle, her warm breath tickling at his neck before she eased back and smirked into his surprised face. That had definitely livened him up.

"Well hello there Handsome..." she purred, running a manicured nail over his bottom lip. They both slowly pulled back into an incredulous grin.

  
"H-Hello..." Liu replied, dumbfounded.

  
Still smiling in amusement, Kitana leaned down and planted a heated kiss upon the center of his chest, right atop the old scar he had acquired years ago from Tanya. Slowly she moved lower over the smooth plains of olive skin, her warm lips and tongue making Liu shudder. Biting his lip, his head reclined, his eyes staring blankly up into the canope of their bed as he felt her descend his form. Whatever fatigue he had felt moments ago had evaporated completely.

  
His wife kissed delicately over each firm muscle of his abdomen, the blade of her pink appendage tracing hotly in the lines dividing them. Kitana nipped Liu's navel and felt his stomach quiver, a slight whimper escaping his lips. When she reached the top of his sleep pants, she deftly undid the drawstring and peeled them down, along with his underwear. Kitana rose and pulled both garments down his legs, Liu drawing each one back to assist her. His manhood already stood tall, impossibly hard and weeping slightly at its tip. Kitana's insides weakened at the sight of it. Elders it had been entirely too long...

  
Crawling back atop him, she leaned down and kissed Liu eagerly at his lips. He responded with instantaneous gusto, his tongue hungrily lashing against hers. His brawny arms surrounded her, fitting her torso to his again. Her soft breasts melded into his strong chest, turgid nipples grazing together. They dueled orally and eagerly for several long moments until the need to breath parted them with a smack and a deep gasp. Smoldering cerulean met heated auburn, both of them breathing raggedly. Briefly Liu's countenance softened, and he gently cupped Kitana's face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks.

"Are you sure _Ai Ren?_ " he asked lovingly, his eyes intently questioning.

As much as his body was quaking with insatiable want, he desired to know, needed to know his beloved was truly ready for this again. The both of them had suffered so much after losing their precious baby boy, but of course the loss took the heaviest toll on her. She had carried him inside her for half a year, a living part of her flesh. She felt every kick and flutter as they grew stronger... until they abruptly ceased. Liu knew Kitana was still afraid to conceive again; he was as well, in all honesty. But they could still be close, still make love, if she was prepared... both physically and otherwise.

  
Kitana's lustful look turned tender, her forehead leaning onto his before pressing a chaste, simple kiss to his lips. When she pulled back her coquettish countenance was back in place. She reached her hand down between them, running her deft fingers up his length in a slow, sensuous stroke. Liu's breath caught at the sensation, the longing returning to his eyes.

  
"I'm sure." came Kitana's succint, smoldering voice.

  
Liu knew all he needed to know then.

  
Without warning he abruptly flipped their position, pinning Kitana beneath him by her wrists. She looked up at him with eager wide eyes and her smiling lips partly open. Liu looked absolutely wanton, his own eyes boring into hers and a slight clench in his jaw. He leaned down and took her lips again, and she moaned into his mouth. The sound made Liu's blood boil in his veins, his mind going numb to all but his need. His tongue melded with hers, teeth sinking into her plump lower lip and pulling it gently until it snapped back in place. His heart was pounding hard behind his ribs and his racing pulse throbbed insistently in his manhood. His most basic instincts wanted nothing more than for him to hoist her legs up onto his shoulders and fuck her until the bed collapsed beneath them. But a marked trait of his was his great ability to derive personal bliss in the pleasure he bestowed upon her.

  
Again Liu's expression grew mild as he gazed upon his beloved. Tonight his Kitana was granting him the privilege of being one with her again, allowing him to touch her for the first time in so very long. She was putting aside her devastation and fear for him. So tonight he would show just how sacred that was.

Liu eased back onto his knees, reaching his hands up to hold her heart-shaped face once again. Kitana's eyes lided somewhat, her smile brightening as he looked adoringly upon her.

  
"You're so beautiful _Ai Ren... nǐ hěn měi._ " Liu murmured. Slowly he lowered his eyes, and his hands, down her body. His fingers glided sesnusously down her neck, over her collar bone, down to her breasts. He briefly kneeded the mounds, causing Kitana to mewl quietly and her spine to arch. The Shaolin Prince licked his lips as his palms cruised over her slender, toned middle, taking in the velvety smoothness of her perfect golden skin, the strength of the muscle beneath and the soft curve of her waist.

  
_"Nǐ de shēn cái hěn měi.*"_ he husked, slowly bowing forward over her. His tongue snaked forward and traced up the divide of her torso, and she whimpered. _"Nǐ hěn xìng gǎn.*"_

  
Kitana craned her head back, her eyes falling shut at the gravelly sound of her beloved's praises. His heated breath and warm kisses continued over her stomach, up to the valley between her breasts. Again he took the mounds into his calloused hands, his index fingers and thumbs teasing their dark pink peaks. She writhed deliciously beneath him, her hands unconsciously reaching up to grasp at the mountain of pillows above her. Liu trailed up and took the right nipple into his mouth, sucking avidly upon it and making her moan hungrily. By the Gods her body was on overdrive. Having been apart from his touch for so long had raised her sensitivity to new heights. She had thought when she finally became ready again that she and Liu would waste no time getting right down to the act. That's often how it was in the past whenever their was a period of depravation in their lovemaking. But no, tonight he was putting forth his best, drawing out their pleasure until the very last moment.

And she loved it!

  
"Oh Gods Darling..." Kitana panted when Liu switched to the other breast, his fingers again tweaking the first. By the time he finished his rabid feast, her nipples were puckered and sore. Liu brought his hungry mouth back up to hers, and she entangled her fingers in his locks. "... I need you."

  
"I know..." he mumbled into the kiss. She gasped aloud when she felt his fingers against her netherlips, pressing between them slightly. He hissed at the feeling of her dew coating his fingertips. "Elders you're so wet already..."

"Ohhh..." she moaned as he slowly eased two digits into her, pumping them in and out at a careful, but intent pace. Her hips began to move in sync, her thighs tensing. Liu moved off to her side, allowing his arm better reach. The Prince Regent felt his own breathing go heavy when he felt her molten heat surround his digits. She felt like wet silk, the clench of her muscles rhythmically contracting and relaxing around him as he pumped, her voice growing more urgent. Liu skillfully added his thumb into the mix to rub her engorged clit, and she gasped aloud. He kissed her jaw and neck, causing her head to roll back and shaking breaths to part her lips.  
"Ughhn... ohhh Gods Liu... ughhhn Liu Darling please..." Kitana begged. Liu gazed upon her with a ravenous grin as he increased the pace, his arm beginning to assist with the motion. The sweet friction he created within her depths began to radiate tenfold, and she twisted and cried out even louder. Thank the Elder Gods the walls of their enormous chamber were made of thick marble.

  
Still keeping his perfect tempo, Liu shifted so he that he knelt between Kitana's spread legs. He bit his lower lip as he took in the sight of her pleasure-engulfed form. Her head lolled back, occassionally tipping from one side to the other. Her eyes fluttered shut as she cried out, occasionally fixing seductively on his own before she sank beneath the waves of her euphoria again. Her full, pink lips parted to release the sweet moans and sighs of bliss that he had terribly missed hearing, her chest rising and falling abruptly with each ragged cry. Golden skin glistened with sweat and was flushed at her cheeks and portions of her neck and chest. The sight of it all was making his manhood ache to the point of nearly driving him insane, but he needed to see his beloved completely fall apart. And he wanted to give to her in earnest before he took for himself.  
With expertise, Liu concentrated his chi into the fingers he had delving within her, and his grin stretched as Kitana's eyes widened at the sudden heat that filled her canal. Simultaneously he increased the cadence even further, and her body tensed.

  
"Yes that's it..." Liu growled. "Does it feel good to you _Ai Ren?"_

  
"Y-Yes... Ahhh! Oh Gods Liu yes!!!" she panted.

  
The coil was tightening within her now, and her beloved could feel her body beginning to quiver. Gripping her hip with his free hand, Liu began to pump as hard as he could, and her body gyrated into him of it's own accord. The slick squelch of his fingers jacking in and out combined with the indescribable thrum they created all became too much, the eroticism of the moment making her dizzy with its intensity. Kitana began to grimace, and she emitted the tell-tale whimper that she signalled her approaching release.

"Nnnnf... Gods Liu..." she grated through clenched teeth.

"Come for me _Ai Ren..._ " Liu roughly commanded. "Squeeze tightly around me... I want to feel you come."

And all restraint broke. Kitana arched, her head tipping back as she cried out in release for the first time numerous weeks. She writhed and trembled, Liu continuing to piston within her and causing hot streams of her essence to burst forth and coat nearly the entirety of his hand.

  
"By the gods!" he exclaimed, almost taken aback. He couldn't recall ever making her do that before, and he was left both surprised and mind-numbily aroused. Kitana eased down from her high but only slightly, her body still craving more from him. Liu could even still feel her drenched walls contracting about him, and he could see the pure, unfiltered need in her eyes. Experimently he pumped again, slower than a moment ago but still with force. Kitana moaned lowly.

  
"You need more _Ai Ren?_ " he rasped.

  
"Please." she exhaled.

  
Smiling deviously, Liu pushed forward again, this time hooking his fingers inside her. Kitana jerked and released and shriek when he coiled up into her g-spot directly, using come-hither motions to stimulate her. He leaned over her once more, his mouth one again voractiously adorning the golden column of her neck. He sucked, nibbled and licked there, and she coiled her arms back around his shoulders and clung desperately to him. She could feel her pulse thundering in her temple veins, her breath catching in her chest. It merely took seconds before the spring coiled within her yet again, ready to snap.

"Gods Liu I'm coming!" she breathed, almost as a single harried word. The Prince chuckled lowly in sinister satisfaction as he felt his beloved tense and shake below him for the second time, her sweet canal going taut once more and releasing even more rivulets of her arousal. This time Kitana crashed when the spasms ended, a sigh of exhertion parting her lips and her entire body going immediately gelid. She panted raggedly, her heart pounding and sweat suddenly feeling cold.

  
Ever attentive, Liu gently removed his digits from her, and laid himself flush with his languid wife. He kissed gently at her jaw and cheek, his hands coming up to gently cradle her skull. The warmth of his skin sank into her body, his touch slowly relaxing her. Once her heartbeat grew steady, she gently directed her husband's lips back to her own. Once more they savored one another, Kitana's fingers smoothing through Liu's ebony tresses and his own caressing the voluptuous swoop of her hips.

"Darling... please..." came her sultry murmur. Liu shuddered when he felt her hips shift beneath him, aligning her soaking heat with his length. She ground against him, and his eyelids fluttered. A coy smirk snaked across her lips as she watched her beloved press his own together tightly, his eyes scrunching shut as he waged and internal war not to plunge within her right at that very moment.

"Mmmnnnf... Not just yet." he grunted after a few moments. He leaned down and once again mouthed at her neck. He continued between kisses, "There... is still one... last thing... I must do first..."

And without another word, Liu descened until his face was burried between her shapely thighs. Kitana gasped shakily when his hot tongue slowly dragged up her folds in one long, sinful swipe, and whined from low in her belly when his heated breath blew against her as he growled in enjoyment.  
"Mmmm still so sweet..."

Kitana clenched the covers beneath her tightly in her fists, moaning loudly as Liu enthusiastically ate of her. His tongue parted her sweet center, and he immediately set to work pistoning rigidly in and out of her core. Again he manipulated his chi and heated both hands, holding tightly to her thighs. Kitana hissed at the feeling of his nearly searing touch: It was trick he usually reserved for their more intense sessions, but it added to the passion of this tender and yet still sordid night. The sweet thrum of his lingual fucking added with the sting of his controlled fire on her skin created a delicious combination that drove her wild. Her skilled lover pierced into her deeply and rapidly, bobbing as he worked. Kitana focused on the sight of him as long as she could before the tears of exhertion clouded her vision over.

  
"Ughhhn! Ahhh! By the gods Liu yes... yes! Oooh Gods!" she whined in bliss. Liu's auburn eyes took in the way Kitana's body twisted and gyrated with predatory hunger. Her sweet taste spiced his mouth and he greedily consummed every bit of her. Soon he withdrew from his depths and flickered the bud of her sex, and pressed her splayed palm to his head and held him.

  
"There!" she cried. Liu growled into her again as manicured nails scratched across his scalp, the vibration of his low timbre radiating through her core. His head shook slightly, dragging his tongue rapidly side to side over her clit, and Kitana cried out and murmured a curse in Edenian.  
"Gods Liu yes... ughhhn Liu PLEASE..." Deviously, Liu relinquished his hold of her left thigh and delved the same two heated fingers from before within her again, not wasting any time pushing into her hard. His tongue maintained it's cadence at her clit, and soon the whimpering began again. Her body slowly tensed, muscle by muscle, her mouth yawning wide as her breath hitched. One more time...

  
Teeth gritted, Kitana's curled her chin into her chest as the tension tightened in her nether regions, and once it snapped she thrashed and cried out Liu's name. Both hands flew to the crown of his head and held him as he extended her climax, licking and sucking upon her clit and pressing his digits hard inside her depths. She wheezed and whined as every nerve within her body blazed with euphoria, every muscle locked and quaking.

"Ahhhh... ooohhh Argus..." she exhaled when she sank yet again, her form going limp. "Gods Darling... it's... it's too good..."

  
Liu lifted himself and licked her nectar from his lips, wiping the rest that covered his cheeks and chin with the back of his hand. He was utterly captivated by the sight of his wife splayed there in a post-orgasmic stupor. Her dark chocolate, silken tresses were draped all about her head, a few strands plastered to her skin. Her sapphire pools looked darkened beneath their heavy lids, her cherry lips swollen and parted as she softly panted. Sweat gleamed in diamond-like beads over her face, her hands lying on either side of her head, too weakened to even twitch a finger.

  
In spite of Kitana's exhaustion, she felt the lust roaring to life yet again as she observed him as well. Liu's dark mane cascaded over his shoulders, some tendrils falling in view of his eyes. He too was shivering, his body rising and falling with his own deep breaths. Her eyes wandered over his physique, over every sculpted muscle composing his brawny frame. He looked absolutely wild, so very raw and masculine and incredibly, unbelievably sexy. In a silent, heady moment their gazes met again: Both their murky stares held a fiery mixture of acute desire, the slightest wonderment, and of course radiating with love... always so much love.

"... Liu." Kitana murmured.

At the sound of his name ghosting from her lips, the Former Monk suddenly crawled over her once more, and she had to crane her head back to maintain their stare. His left hand grasped her face, his thumb tracing the angular, elegant edge of her cheekbone, skimming inward to brush over her lips. It dipped inside and they wrapped him, her tongue warmly sampling the appendage as it hooked over her lower teeth. Biting his lower lip, Liu grasped his member, hissing as he unconsciously stroked it. He couldn't fight it anymore: He had to make them as one.

  
_"Ai Ren... wǒ xūyào nǐ.*"_ he rasped, his voice deep and grating, and Kitana felt her stomach tingle at the gravelly sound of his tone. He eased his pelvis forward and slowly sank into her depths, both of them groaning and eyelids fluttering shut. "Ughhhhn gods, finally..."

  
Liu kissed his wife thoroughly as he set to work churning into her depths. They swallowed each other's moans as they quickly became lost in their torrid little world, Kitana's legs wrapping tightly around Liu's waist and her arms following suit about his torso. His steel reeled in long deep strokes in and out of her soaking canal, her walls enveloping him. His pace was steady and strong, the pleasurable friction radiating exquisitely through their conjoined forms. His mouth fell away from hers, his face burying into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kitana clung to Liu, her nails scraping over his back. Her eyes clenched shut as the euphoric feeling of her beloved delving into her her again and again overtook her, every sensible thought fizzling over.

"Liu... ughhhn... mmmhhh... ughhhn by th-the gods... ooohh Darling..." she heatedly moaned. Coiling her legs around his own, she flexed her hips into his each time he came forward, allowing him even deeper penetration. He growled against her shoulder, his breath causing her to shiver.

  
_"Cào dàn*_ Kitana... nnnghh... _gǎn jué tài bàng le.* Wǒ hǎo xiǎng nǐ*."_ came Liu's hoarse cries. She had terribly missed the pleasure drunken murmurs in Mandarin he emitted during their lovemaking. She enjoyed it any time he spoke his native tongue: It sounded so different from any languages she'd heard before but so very fitting and beautiful when he spoke it. Another layer of the man she adored so wholly.

  
Liu moved his hands downward to take hers in his grip. He pinned them on either side of her head, threading their fingers together. He leaned his forehead onto hers, their scorching gazes locking together. Sultry smiles pulled at both their parted lips, utterly transfixed by one another. They savored the totality of their intimacy, the heat of each other's perspiring skin, the solidness of his lithe form atop her slenderer one, and the scintilating throb created by their rocking hips. It had been so painfully long since they revelled the union of their bodies, the purest and most natural expression of love between two souls as intwined as theirs.

For ten of the eighteen years they had spent together, touching as they did now was nearly an impossibility. Only battle had brought the two star-crossed lovers together, allowing only transitory moments for them to steal for themselves. Brief words of encouragment, confided fears and sorrows, quick touches, a mere handfull kisses; all so fleeting but more than enough to forge the strongest and truest love either of them had felt. After the Final War peace between the realms persisted, and finally they had the time consummate that love. And they lapsed into it as naturally as they had into every other area of their relationship. From that night on, they relished their passion. And this night, after twelve weeks of abstaining... three long terrible months of sorrow and grief, they could finally join in their marital bed once again.

Kitana's body quivered. Her legs once again wrapped around Liu's waist, clenching about him tightly. She needed more of him, pushing her hips up beneath him more intently. The Shaolin Prince's eyes fluttered shut and his jaw clenched as he felt her constrict her walls very intentionally around him, a breath gushing from his lips. He managed to open his eyes again to find her own glaring into his, her expression both seductive and sinister. Her lips parted as she drew a steadying breath, and the words she uttered made his eyes widen.

_"Shǐ jìn yī diǎn.*"_

  
When the hell did she learn to say _that?_ And so _perfectly?_

  
Aroused even further, Liu grinned as he sought to comply with her command. Raising himself onto his arms, he began to deepen his strokes, reeling into her harder. Kitana jerked and cried out, her thighs going even tighter around him. Her canal contracted and rippled as his thrusts increased in intensity, causing him to draw a hissing breath. Her hands glided over his body, nails creating welts over his olive skin that burned in the most sinfully sweet way.

  
"Gods K-Kitana... ohhh Gods help me y-you...mmnnhh... you feel too good..." he huffed, fighting as hard as he could against the building pressure in his body. Kitana too was already beginning to succumb, her head craning back once again as she began to squirm uncontrollably. Her hands gripped his ass and attempted to push him into her, the action spurring his urges onward.

  
"Ah Liu please! Ughhn, please Darling make me come again... ughhn Darling make me come!" she cried.

Unable to resist anymore, Liu bent forward til their foreheads met again and took her face into his hands. He let go completely and began to buck into her hastily, raking himself inside of her and making them pant in urgency. Finally his hips snapped forward, his seed spilling forth and her walls clenching hard as they both went rigid, chorusing fitful moans as they together reached climax. It was liberating, as if their orgasm also symbolized their release from the depths of their mourning. Finally they could resume their lives and love each other fully.

  
With a sigh of pure exhertion, Liu collapsed atop his beloved, both of them trembling as they floated back down from their bliss. Their chests heaved together, their hearts racing and bodies shatteringly sensitive. For a long while they laid together that way, the only sound being their own pulses in their temple veins and their lungs straining for breath.

  
Kitana felt Liu leave a gentle, open-mouthed kiss at her throat, a line of them floating langorously up to her chin, over her jaw and then at the left side of her neck. She melted at the feeling of him, her hands gliding up and down his back in slow, relaxing strokes. Liu eventually ceased his kisses, nuzzling his face against her cheek. He simply revered her for a few silent moments, savoring the feeling of his body still connected to her own, flush from head to toe. His heart swelled with so much love; sheer, unbridled adoration for this incredible woman fate had bound him to.

  
"My Darling..." he murmured, lifting his head so his drooping eyes met hers once again. He reached a still somewhat tremulous hand up and smoothed back the hairs still plastered to her face. She smiled loving up at him, her fingers gliding down his jaw. Both were starry-eyed and in awe of one another, words completely unnecessary in that moment.

  
Liu planted one last, gentle kiss upon Kitana's lips before he slid himself off of her and stretched out in his usual position to her right. She curled against his body, her face finding refuge in the nook of his shoulder. He pulled the covers over their still trembling bodies, and pulled her close as they hunkered down. Their previous tiredness abruptly returned, and soon the two found themselves drifting asleep once more. But just before they faded into their dreams, Kitana pressed a soft kiss to Liu's throat and murmured the only two words she could find to sum up all she felt for him and his endless patience and support. Words that were still so inadequate for how grateful she truly was, but still so fitting at the same time.

  
"Thank you."


	2. Part II (because I'm unimaginative -__-')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stupid Grammarly didn't fix any of my errors THIS time or the last. So yeah... it's late AF and I'm tired so I'll have to correct everything later. My bad lol

The sun was just peering over the horizon when Kitana awoke the following morning. After a stretch and a yawn, she found her eyes blinking open and clear, her mind becoming fully alert with ease. She smirked in contentment when she remembered _why_ she felt so well rested.

  
She rolled over onto her right side to face her lover, taking his turn at being second to awaken this day. Liu's head rested upon his folded arm, face turned to her, countenance placid and calm. He lay sprawled on his back lazily and comfortably, the covers having slipped down to his groin, revealing his sinewy torso. The entirety of him radiated with an air of satisfaction and the slightest bit of smugness even as he slept. The Older Princess supposed he had plenty right to be so, given his performance the previous night. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as images of their lovemaking flooded her mind. Every minute detail, from the heat of his hands and mouth floating over her form to the pressure of his pelvis thrusting against hers, his manhood stroking so exquisitely inside of her, all brought a sudden and intense ache for more to her body.

And she _would_ have more.

  
With a wicked grin, Kitana slunk down and pulled the covers back, revealing Liu's manhood. Watching his face intently, she enveloped the appendage in her hold, caressing it gently with her dainty fingers. Liu's head abruptly snapped up at her touch, his eyes blinking rapidly as his mind registered what was happening.

  
He slowly smiled, "Well... I get to awaken to yet another surprise... lucky me."

  
"Yes you are..." purred Kitana, shifting her grip and beginning to pump him as he grew firm. He pursed his lips, his eyes darkening and breathing going heavy. His gaze roved over her body as she lay almost prostrated before him, the perfect swoop of her back and the plump flesh of her ass, the faded blue of the morning sky glowing against her soft skin. Her eyes sparkled like gemstones, twinkling with lascivious mischief. Her glossy tresses fell in waves over her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face and accentuating her beauty. Kitana grinned as Liu fell under her spell, lowering herself down toward his tip.

  
"It's still early... Mytaliah won't be up for a while yet. So your luck is about to grow."  She maintained her devilish stare as her tongue snaked forward and ran along the head of him, and he sucked a breath at the molten heat the action stirred. Sensuously she traced over and around the spongey bulb, then slowly took him between her lips.

  
"Nnnnghh..." Liu growled, his own sinister smile curling at his lips as he watched his beloved sink down upon him, leisurely pull back, then sink again. He found himself gripping the sheets as the wet heat of her mouth sent waves of pleasure through his body. His breaths began to synchronize with her motions, his temperature steadily climbing. Kitana fellated him with expertise born of familiarity, her actions slow and methodical. She hummed, closing her eyes and taking in the feeling of him, every pronounced vein, the velvety smoothness of his skin and how her jaws conformed around his steel. Her hand jacked and corkscrewed at his base, keeping perfect tempo.

  
"Elders woman..." Liu hissed. He reached down and swept up the curtain of her silky tresses, gathering it all up at the crown of her head. She took it as a sign to pick up her pace, her actions growing vigorous. He uttered a whimpering moan, his grip on her locks tightening. "Yes... yes Ai Ren, just... mmmnn yes just like that..."

  
Kitana pulled back and ran her tongue up his entire length, her grin returning. She kissed along his length, went around to lavish the other side, then back up and took him all the way in again. Liu began to writhe, groaning and panting as she bobbed onto him with intent. His head rolled back, his cries becoming stringent, the occasional growl in Mandarin punctuating each one that slipped past his drawn lips. Kitana could feel it now; he was growing impossibly hard in her mouth, and his body was beginning to tremble. His fist tightened even further about her locks, pulling at her scalp enough to sting. She ran her free hand up over his abdomen, feeling firm abs spasm and tense. His breath hitched...

  
But at the very last moment, Liu wretched Kitana off of him by her hair, causing a gasp to gush from her lips. He abruptly rose onto his knees and crashed his mouth against hers, and she sighed as his tongue pried inside and seized her own aggressively. Her arms mindlessly entrapped his neck, and she felt both of his hands glide down her body to her hips. He snatched her forward, coaxing her legs from beneath her and outstretching them on either side of him. He then looped his arms beneath her thighs, hefted her up, and then pulled her down right onto his lap.

  
"Aghhh!" Kitana cried out, her body arching back as he reeled into her deep and hard. She reached back with one hand to brace his leg for support, her other still wrapped around his shoulders. She leaned her forehead against his, her blue eyes darkened nearly gray and boring into his like daggers. Her silent message was clear.

  
_'Hold nothing back.'_

  
Gripping her thighs tightly, Liu began to ram himself into her fast and hard, his flesh clapping against hers. Kitana threw her head back and nearly wailed, feeling him rake in and out and setting her very soul on fire. This session was the polar opposite of last night. There was no tenderness here, no slow, intimate touches and drawn out actions. This was raw, wild and needy, urgency for satisfaction driving them both onward. Suddenly all the accumulated frustration from months without each other's touch had boiled to the surface and demanded to be sated here and now, rough and rash.

  
Kitana's fingers knotted in the length of Liu's hair, nails scratching against the nape of his neck. He bowed forward and attached his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking the golden flesh and feeling her pulse thud beneath her lips. His breath puffed hotly against her skin as he groaned and hissed, the sensation paired with sound of his voice sending chills down her spine. His hips snapped against hers, creating the friction so powerful and savory between their bodies that made them both moan and pant in bliss.

  
"Ughhh _Cào dàn... cào dàn..._ Gods _Ai Ren!"_ Liu helplessly cried, his face contorted in pleasure and sweat collecting upon his forehead.

  
Kitana pulled herself flush to him, both arms coiling about his neck again, her fingers threading through his obsidian hair as he buried his grimaced face into her neck. Their skin grazed together and multiplied the heat seeping between them, the intensity dizzying their minds. Soon she felt herself beginning to tense, that wonderful pressure going taut within her belly once more and making her every muscle draw one by one. Kitana could feel Liu beginning to tremor as well, straining grunts emitting from his gnashed teeth.

  
"By Argus Liu I can't take it! _I can't!"_ she whined frantically.

  
Liu began to lurch into her with nearly inhuman speed, his cadence becoming arrhythmic and desperate. The force was nearly painful but so wonderful all at once, the two sensations coliding to create something blindly exquisite.   Finally, neither of them could withstand it anymore. Kitana gripped Liu's shoulders bruisingly, twisting back and shouting his name as her passage constricted and thrummed violently around him. Liu practically roared in release, thrusting jerkily until every last bit of his seed was inside her. And then they both crashed, collapsing in an intwined heap upon their enormous mattress. They panted raggedly, both their eyelids falling shut, large beads of sweat rolling across their skin.

  
"Oh... Oh Gods..." Kitana breathed after well over a minute, gazing blearily up into the canope. "That was so good..."

  
" _'Good...?'_ Heh..." Liu hoarsely chuckled, one eyebrow quirked. "That... was far more than just... 'good.'"

  
"Fine... it was _mindblowing... phenomenal... soul-shattering..."_ Kitana drawled, a lopsided smirk covering her flushed face. Her husband snickered, carefully disentangling his legs from hers and scooting closer, planting a kiss upon her cheek. His strong arms wrapped lovingly around her, his cheek nuzzling against hers. She immedately melted into his hold, a calm spreading over her from head to toe.

  
"I've missed this _Ai Ren."_ Liu murmured thickly.

  
"So have I Love." Kitana quietly replied. "I never wanted to keep you away for so long... forgive me. I just-"

  
"Stop." he interrupted, gently grasping Kitana's chin and turning her so their eyes met directly. "Never apologize to me for taking the time you needed to heal. I was right here, patiently waiting until you were ready again, and I still would be if you weren't now."

  
She smiled adoringly at him. "I love you."

  
"And I love you." he replied, leaning in to steal a kiss. "I love you so much Kitana. And I'm so proud of you and what you've overcome. You are so very strong and brave."

  
Kitana's heart nearly ached at the sincerity in her husband's words, her eyes glossing over with tears. She had felt like she was anything but brave and strong over the past several weeks. She felt irrevocably broken, even now parts of herself inwardly seemed frayed and fragmented in the wake of their son's loss. She tried so hard, fought tooth and nail through the tremendous pain to put herself back together again. Hearing Liu's assurances felt awfully good, validating her efforts as more than mere vain attempts to put on a facade and compartmentalizing her turmoil.

  
"Thank you Darling. That means so very much to me... you have no idea..." she trailed off. Swiping at her eyes, she drew a breath and smiled brightly. "Well, speaking of being 'ready again'... I'd best get my contraception now." She made to move from the bed but her lover held her down.

  
"No, no you stay there. I'll get it for you." Liu said dotingly. "Where is it?"

  
Kitana smiled, "The top compartment on the right of my vanity, there." she indicated with a point of her finger.

  
Liu promptly hopped up from the bed, crossing their chamber in all his nude glory as he went to retrieve the small pouch of herbs. Lying indolently on her side, propped on her elbow, Kitana admired her view of his brawny form. Liu could feel her hungry eyes roving up and down his body, and he smirked to himself, cheeks reddening the slightest bit, as he intentionally took his time sifting through the drawer. He eventually found and extracted the small brown pouch, then poured her a glass of water from the tepid pitcher servants placed long before and brought both to her.

  
"Getting hungry? It's a bit early but I know there's probably food prepared for breakfast already." Liu proposed. "I could bring some up for us." Kitana shook a pinch of the herbs around in her glass of water and downed the concoction quickly.

  
"I think I'd rather go with you." she said, standing to her feet. "And then after we can bring some to Mytaliah."

 

The pair went first to their bathroom to freshen up, then donned robes and slippers before creeping through the quiet halls. The sun was still slowly climbing in the sky, and there was a hush that still loomed over the palace. For the most part only night guards, that would soon be changing shift, paced the corridors, with the odd early servant beginning their duties. Hand-in-hand, the future rulers of Edenia quietly traversed to the empty eating area of the kitchen. Behind the door at the far wall they could hear the cooks shuffling about preparing the rest of the morning meal, some fresh bread, fruit and a hot kettle for making tea already waiting for any early arrivals.

  
Liu and Kitana each grabbed a portion of food and prepared steaming cups of chai for themselves before heading to the table. Liu pulled his wife into his lap, resting his head against her shoulder, and she leaned close to him. They ate in total silence, exchanging glances and smiles, feeding each other a few portions here adn there. It was not uncommon for words to go unspoken between the pair, both choosing touches and meaningful looks to conversation, savoring each other's nearness. Moments all to themselves were more difficult to come across these days. They were kept plenty busy in their duties as regents, and as attentive and loving parents to a rambunctious five-year-old on top of that. So any time they could steal was not wasted and thoroughly enjoyed to the very last second.

  
By the time they had finished eating, more food had been prepared. Kitana gathered up a sweet crepe, more fruit and green tea to take up to their daughter. When they made it to her room, she was already sitting in the center of her bed teasing Miyuki, a cat she'd befriended, with a string.

  
"Mommy! _Baba!"_ The girl nearly shrieked, causing poor Miyuki to start and scramble beneath the bed for her life. Oblivious, the girl tore from the mattress and slammed into both her parents' legs, causing Kitana to tighten her grip on the girl's tray. Both their hearts filled with love as her little face grinned up at them.

  
"Well good morning to you too, Sweetheart." Kitana chuckled.

  
"Is that all for me?" inquired the Younger Princess, feeling her little stomach growling.

  
"Yes it is." her mother confirmed.

  
The family moved to Mytaliah's bed, all three of them sitting cross-legged in the center. The girl ate her meal and chattered about this thing and that. And of course she had to not so subtly suggest to her parents that they go out in the snow for a bit again, to which they agreed, but not for the entire day like before. Miyuki eventually emerged from under the bed, dragging herself along each person and purring in content, before leaping down and disappearing to do cat things elsewhere. Once the girl's meal was finished, they bathed her and dressed her in more warm clothing for the chilly weather. They then left her briefly to dress themselves.

  
Liu gazed more openly upon his wife as she shed her robe this day, standing only in her waistcloth. Golden skin called to him, the ache of arousal sinking into his stomach and places lower still yet again. It still amazed him how even after their most passionate and tiring trysts, arousal could have him up and ready to go another round yet again so quickly, sometimes within mere minutes. Kitana was obliviously reaching for a breast wrap when she felt Liu's arms suddenly snake around her from behind, yelping in slight surprise as he yanked her back into him. She giggled when he swept her hair aside and planted teasing little kisses over her neck and shoulder.

  
"Come now Darling... we need to get dressed." she gently admonished.

  
"I know, I know..." he mumbled dismissively against her skin. He inhaled her scent, the natural smell of her body and the faintest bit of lavender from her favored soaps and oils. He kissed again, his tongue assisting his lips this time, and a tiny mewl escaped her. Liu murmured between kisses, "You're simply... too beautiful Ai Ren... I just can't help myself..." Kitana bit back a groan of longing at the feeling of his erection pressing to the curve of her back through his underwear, again feeling herself weaken down below.

  
"I gathered that..." she teased lewdly, using humor to try and diffuse her own building need. Her breath hitched when she felt Liu's left hand gliding sensuously up her body, grasping one breast, the right smoothing over her flat abdomen. He gently pinched the rosy nipple between his index and middle fingers, pulling it slightly and making her gasp at the sharp sensation. The fingertips of the other hand played with the top of her underwear before gliding just inside, tracing along the top of the little patch of short curls pointing to her nether regions. He smiled against her as he felt her begin to tremble ever so slightly, her hips poking forward. Liu teased her, drawing his fingers up from her pubis and tracing nonsensical little patterns over her stomach, feeling it spasm slightly at his touch. His left hand shifted over to grasp the right breast, the one he fondled first pressed into his forearm, and Kitana's head reclined against him.

  
"It seems like I'm not the only one that can't resist..." he purred. His wife bit down on her lower lip, blinking as she stared up into the top of the closet, trying desperately to distract herself from how badly she wanted for Liu to snatch both their underwear down, push her up against the nearest wall and take her until she screamed. If this kept up for much longer, Mytaliah would no-doubt come looking for them. And being found by their inquisitive and innocent daughter in this compromising position was the very LAST thing either of them wanted.

  
"Darling, Tali is going to wonder..." she managed to gasp, reluctantly wriggling his arms loose. Liu's mouth finally fell from her neck and he bowed his head into her shoulder, releasing a heavily exaggerated whimper of defeat.

  
"True enough..." he relented, finally releasing her. But before dropping the matter completely, he rapidly turned Kitana around and planted a searing kiss upon her lips. She gave another muffled yelp of surprise, before she returned the kiss fervently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her resolve was nearly about to crumble again when Liu pulled back, giving a haughty, lopsided smirk at her leery expression. Kitana blinked rapidly, before she matched his countenance.

  
"Later." she succinctly promised.

  
"Later." parroted her beloved, and at last the two proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

 

Rather than playing the same games of the previous day, the little family decided on a long walk. Woodlands composed the lands around the palace's walls, vast stone pathways winding through the seemingly endless deciduous and coniferus forests. Mytaliah scurried along a short distance before her parents, occasionally calling out for her not to stray too far ahead and to watch her step. Few words were said between all three, even the Younger Princess was quiet. Three sets of eyes simply took in the scenery around them, the peacefulness of the woods, the beauty of the white snow and glittering ice, and wandering over each other every so often.

  
After a while, sensing his daughter's legs were tiring, Liu came up behind her and abruptly scooped her up, and she giggled as her Baba raised and sat her on his shoulders. With a grin that would shame the fabled Cheshire Cat, she leaned forward a bit and peered down at him, and he grinned back at her. They walked along, pointing out things they saw to each other; Liu querying Mytaliah on the Mandarin term for each creature and landmark, the young girl answering correctly and proudily each time.

  
Kitana smiled lovingly at the interactions between her husband and their daughter. Mytaliah adored both of them, but the Older Princess could see that she and Liu Kang shared a very special bond. Right from the moment she was first placed in his arms, tears and a smile of pure elation shining over his features, she had him utterly wrapped around her little finger. Seeing Liu's gentleness, his protectiveness and fierce devotion manifest itself in an entirely new manner upon their namesake precious gift* deepened Kitana's love for him a thousandfold. And she was beyond elated that her darling little girl got to experience a father's love; something she herself never had.

  
And her heart ached at the thought that Liu could never bestow that same paternal love upon Tenchi...

  
Kitana breathed a slight sigh, her eyes briefly casting downward. The pain... it was manageable now; a slight, stinging laceration upon her heart instead of a gaping, terribly bleeding wound. Strangely too, the pain had become slightly comforting as well, something she never pictured herself describing it as. It was as though the ache was a part of her baby she could hold onto, a vestage of his presence, his existence. And it was in that moment Kitana inwardly made a solid decision, smiling to herself as she filed it away to tell Liu about later.

  
"Are you alright?" Liu's voice quietly said, snapping her from her thoughts. She turned and met his gaze, a small smile playing at his lips but the slightest bit of worry in his eyes.

  
"I'm fine." Kitana answered honestly. "Just got a bit lost in thought."

  
The heirs of Edenia soon made their way back along the path they took, returning to the palace a bit past midday. They ate lunch with Sindel, the Queen informing her regents that due to the weather, their week full of meetings was cancelled, which they were most grateful for. Tuckered out once more after hours outside and a good meal, little Mytaliah began to give out. This time both her parents slipped her into bed to nap for a few hours, each leaving kisses on her cheek before tucking her under the covers. Upon closing the door to her chamber, Liu cast desirous eyes to his wife, and she immediatley read his thoughts, smiling seductively.

  
"Later is _now."_ he said simply, before taking her hand and making purposefully for their chamber. She giggled as he tugged her along, her steps quickly catching up to his brusque pace.

  
Once the doors to their large rooms were locked, Liu moved to light a few logs in the hearth. Kitana watched somewhat curiously as he then gathered a few blankets from their bed, but smiled as he spread a pallete before the fire, finishing his work by adding two plush pillows near the top. He then glided back to Kitana and took her hands in his, leading her slowly to the spot he had made for them.

  
"Right here." he murmured, pulling her close enough so that she had to crane her head back slightly to meet his eyes.

  
Slowly they undressed each other, untying sashes and peeling back layers until nothing was between them. Liu lowered Kitana onto the plush covers beneath him, his forehead pressed to hers. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly, her arms surrounding him. Their lips met sensuously and langorously, drawing out each kiss and savoring each other's taste. They kept going and going until they needed to draw breath, eyes locking in a heady stare.

  
Liu's honey colored irises reflected the firelight as an adoring smile settled upon his face. Kitana's breath caught softly as she gazed upon him, and she was unwaveringly certain that her heart halted in her chest for the briefest moment. Again his handsomeness left her awestruck, and even moreso did the sheer, unbridled love that shone in his eyes. He looked upon her like she was the loveliest woman in any of the realms, which she was in his eyes. His unfiltered and unabashed reverence of her was both humbling and intimidating all at once. Knowing that this man loved her so deeply, so wholly, in a way she never envisioned anyone would ever love her, was almost frightening and yet so very sacred to her. And Kitana returned every bit of that love, and then some, to him.

  
"My Darling..." she murmured, running her fingers back through his hair. Slowly she pulled Liu in for another kiss, this one needier, full of longing. Reading the message loud and clear, he lowered his pelvis to the space she created for him between her thighs. He groaned softly into her mouth when his head grazed her molten opening, and he reached between them to guide himself inside. Both broke the kiss and gasped, Kitana's head reclining back as he sank in to the hilt.

  
Bracing himself on his arms, Liu began an indolent, but strong pace, low moans immediately parting his beloved's lips. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands ghosting up his lithe frame. Her fingers brushed over his ribs, traced the lines of the muscles in his back, before grasping at his scapulae. He leaned down to kiss along that decadent neck of hers, his own noises of pleasure muffled into her skin.

  
"Ughhh Darling yes, yes..." Kitana breathed, revelling in each slow stroke within her depths. Her body rose beneath him and her she pulled him flush to her, desperate to merge herself completely into him. Liu glided his hand down her side, feeling her incredibly soft skin, gripping at the ample flesh of her hip. He held her legs higher, allowing him deeper access, and both of them hissed.

  
"Gods _Ai Ren..."_ came his gruff moan.

  
Kitana pulled him in for yet another kiss, encircling him tightly in her arms as lips and tongues dueled heatedly. After so long he pulled back and peppered lighter ones all over her face, her forehead, the bridge of her nose, its tip, both cheeks, her chin. She chuckled airily at his flirtatious little feast, her heart fluttering in much the same manner of a lovesick teenager. The lovely pink blush on her cheeks stirred a similar feeling with her lover, wonderment and sheer gratitude to the forces that be at how in the world this amazing woman was his filling his heart.

  
Spurred on by his adoration, Liu elevated his torso upon his arms again and ground his hips forcefully into hers. Kitana's sharp cry drove him to repeat the stroke, again and again, and he huffed from both exhertion and enjoyment. Her thighs closed in tightly around him, her back arching. The pleasure abruptly began to crascendo and neither resisted when a very swift, but intense orgasm seized them both, causing both to shudder and keen each other's names. Liu then slid off of his beloved and surrounded her quaking form in both the covers and his embrace.

  
"Argus help me Love... I... I don't think I can quite... keep up with you..." the Older Princess breathed, a blissful smile curling at her full lips.

  
Liu gazed upon her lovely profile, her skin sweat-glistened and glowing in the soft, golden firelight, her long hair swept back. She looked almost ethereal, serene and so very beautiful. A heavy feeling suddenly seized control of him, and he found his chest constricting and tears brimming in his eyes. He clenched them shut and buried his face into his shoulder, trying his best to quell the storm of emotion that yawned awake within him so suddenly. It was when he shuddered, emitting a small sniffle that Kitana suddenly became of aware of the abrupt shift in his mood.

  
"Liu...?" she quietly said. She pried his face from her shoulder, her heart breaking when the tears finally seeped down his cheeks. "Oh Darling... what's wrong?" Liu let out a choked laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed at his display. He lowered his gaze briefly, shaking his head.

  
"Sorry... I just," he croaked, steadily raising his eyes to her again. "I missed you Darling... and I was so afraid. Even after the War... I- you hadn't sank as deeply as you did even _then_ as you had when Tenchi passed." He paused briefly, scrubbing at his eyes.

  
"I don't mean to make this about me, but... you had broken in a way I had never seen before. It was as though part of you died with our son. And I was so afraid you... you'd never be the same again. I thought you'd never come back to me." Liu bit his quivering lip, more tears spilling forth. "I was afraid I had lost my son and my wife. I couldn't take losing both of you, _I couldn't."_

  
Kitana pursed her lips, her own tears creeping down her temples. Logically, she had known Liu Kang had endured his own suffering after the loss, and a large part of her felt so much guilt over being unable to console him for so long. Tenchi was just as much his baby as hers; certainly it was she that carried him within her body, but he was a part of them both. Another living manifestation of the incredible love they shared like their daughter, one that both had been excited to greet upon his arrival. And when he left too soon, it had cut them both so deeply. Kitana been drowing in the depths of her own heartache, only now being strong enough to climb to the surface of her grief. And while she had struggled, not once had she been able to dry Liu's tears, to hold him in her arms and whisper words of comfort into his ear. Not until now.

  
Kitana smiled brokenly, "Oh my Love... it was all because of you and Mytaliah that I wasn't lost... that i could finally let go of this terrible pain. You... you have always been my light. And you guided me from the darkness once again, even though you were engulfed in it yourself. And I'm so... so sorry I couldn't be there to guide you in turn, and I am so grateful to you Liu. I could have never made it through any of this without you."

  
Still weeping, Liu sank down into her embrace, and she cradled his head against her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slim middle, locking them behind the small of her back and holding her tightly. They continued to lie that way for several long moments, the only sound being the crackling of the fire and their quiet sniffs and hiccoughs. Again there no words in need of speaking. Each other's arms, each other's tears, both vulnerable, exposed and unashamed in their shared pain, said everything.

* * *

 

A bit later, Liu sat up from Kitana with a slight, dazed start. He wiped at his eyes and glanced at the clock upon their mantle. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but the little nap left him feeling completely refreshed. With a smirk, he gazed down at his lovely wife, just beginning to stir awake as well. She writhed, then streched her arms above her, before wiping gently at her own eyes and then blinking up at him with a smile. His heart melted at her drowsy expression.

  
"Hey you." he softly greeted.

  
"Hey..." she replied, voice slightly roughened with sleep. Slowly she sat up, leaned back slightly on her haunches. "How long have we been sleeping?"

  
"Not long at all, only a bit less than an hour." Liu replied.

  
"I see... and Tali nor the guards have come knocking so she must still be asleep." surmised the fan-wielder.

  
"Likely so. When she goes down it's usually for three hours..." Liu agreed. He stood up, taking his own long, groaning stretch, then pulled his wife to her feet. He tugged her nude body against his, resting his forehead against hers before planting a brief kiss to her lips.

  
"How about we enjoy a bath?" he suggested.

  
Kitana matched his smile. "Sounds very good to me."

  
Liu led her by the hand into their spacious bathroom. He ran and heated their water, adding in all of Kitana's oils and soaps, before stepping in and assisting her in joining him. The Champion then soaked a rag, lathered it and set to washing over every inch of his lover, causing a blush to spread over her cheeks. Tenderly he scrubbed every inch of tawny skin; her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, and out to each arm. He washed her back, causing her to sigh in bliss, turned her to face him and cleaned each golden, sinewy leg. Eventually he made his way in between and cleaned there too, intentionally stimulating her slightly as he did so and making her whimper slightly.

  
"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" Kitana husked, a coy smirk on her slightly parted lips.

  
"A perk I enjoy as your husband." Liu quipped.

  
Once all of Kitana's body was cleaned, Liu then turned his attention to her hair. He massaged her favorite shampoo into her scalp, then carefully combed it with his fingers down through the length of her hair. He was patient and thorough, lathering, rinsing and lathering again until her tresses literally squeaked with cleanliness. He ran fresh water into a bucket, heated it and then rinsed every bit of soap from her tresses and skin, leaving her feeling completely refreshed when his task was done.

  
After Kitana had washed Liu over with all the same attentive thoroughness, he drained their bath water and ran one purely for them to soak in, using his pyrokinetic affinity to heat it to a temperature that seeped into their bones. He pulled her back against his chest as he leaned against the far wall of the enormous tub, her body sagging into his. For several long moments they sat and let the fragrant water and steam lull them both. Kitana's manicured index finger traced up and down the line dividing his pecs, her lips drawing in contemplation.

  
"Liu... I, I think I'm ready to visit Tenchi's grave." she spoke aloud. Her husband's brows raised slighlty, and after a peal of silence she gazed up at him.

  
"What brought this on?" he queried warily. "Just a few weeks ago you seemed adamantly against the idea."

  
"I know..." Kitana said quietly, averting her eyes and leaning into his chest again. "I... don't really know why or how. I was just thinking about it when we were taking our walk earlier. I've just come to realize that, even if time makes it easier to cope with, the pain of his loss isn't going to go away, not completely. It's part of me now... just as he was... I've come to realize now that the pain isn't something to be feared or avoided." Kitana paused, looking up at Liu again with a sure, calm smile.

  
"I mean... what's the worst that will happen when I'm standing in front of his little monolith? That I'll become emotional? A few tears are the very least that can be expected. And I've made peace with the fact that some days, the grief will be worse than others. But... I feel as though the very worst of it is behind me now. I feel confident that I won't fold in the wake of it anymore, and I feel strong enough to face it. So... I want to go Liu. I want to see where our son rests. I feel that it's time."

  
Liu smiled incredulously at Kitana, amazed once more at her incredible resilience. He could tell with the utmost certainty that this was no brave front, nothing she was forcing herself to do, nor an effort to prove something to herself or him. Her tenacity always astounded him, right from when they had met nearly two decades ago. Storm after tumultous storm, she rose again and again, becoming even stronger each time even if she didn't know it herself. His heart swelled with an unfathomable amount of love and pride for her. Lovingly, Liu cupped Kitana's face in his hand and leaned down to plant a long, tender kiss upon her lips, and when he withdrew he looked intently into her eyes.

"As soon as the snowstorms break, we will go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The name Mytaliah (pronounced meh-TALL-yuh, fyi.) means 'precious gift' in Edenian. I pulled it out my butt a long time ago and thought, "Eh, sounds alien enough and pretty and all that shit." lol.
> 
> So yeah, there's chapter 2. I think I'll do two more parts for this. The next one will have more raunch, but more emotional content as well. And the last part will be a nice, happy little epilogue to wrap it all up.  
> So yeah, upwards and onwards! Please review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know there's a little inconsistency with Mytaliah's training from what I've previously written. I plan to correct any inconsistencies, spelling errors, etc after the entire fic is finished.

Husband and Wife Reunion

* * *

_**Two Days Later...** _

  
"Again! Be swift, but watch your footing!" Liu commanded, easing himself into a defensive stance.

  
The Champion stood upon the polished floor of the dojo-like training hall belonging solely to the Royal Family. He only wore loose-fitting, red trousers, his black hair pulled back into a braid. Across from him was Mytaliah, gathering herself from the floor and preparing to attack once again. She was clad in a grey, sleeveless tunic over knee-length black pants, her own midnight hair swept neatly back into a bun. Blue irises shimmered with determination and concentration far beyond her meager years, a slight smile playing at her little lips.

  
She had attempted to strike at her father with a roundhouse kick, using all the strength in her already powerful legs to launch herself almost to his full height before twisting about to deliver the blow. Liu easily caught her and swept her aside, and she reflexively tucked and rolled when she fell to the floor, unhurt and unfazed. Mytaliah had only been training in martial arts for just over a year and a half, starting at the tender age of three, and already she took to it like a bird to flight. She had the basics of defense down to a tee, and her offensive abilities were building by the day. It seemed she had inherited both her parents' genius, and both beamed upon her with pride.

  
Slowly, the Youngest Princess shifted sideways, carefully considering her next move. Liu pivoted with her, keeping his eyes upon her small form. Then suddenly she rushed forward, but swept low this time, which Liu evaded. But then she rapidly swung herself up with another roundhouse kick, and he was briefly caught off guard by just how fluid her movements were. Mytaliah managed to just tag the edge of Liu's wrist. Her recovery from the strike was slow however, and her father rapidly, but gently, swept her legs from up under her, and she plopped down onto her bottom. 

  
Mytaliah flashed her father a grin. "I got you!"

  
"Indeed you did. Well done." Liu praised, staring at the sore spot her little attack had left with a mildly impressed smirk. It would definitely leave a small bruise. He reached down and lifted his daughter high. "You are becoming quite the little warrior!"

  
Watching from the sidelines, Kitana smiled broadly. Mytaliah's burgeoning fighting skills were already something to behold. If she kept progressing at this rate, she would be a force to be reckoned with by the time her first decade comes to pass. It made her proud, yet she felt a bit unnerved by it as well. Although Mytaliah's life was already the complete opposite of Kitana's experience, there was a small, irrational part of her that felt somewhat dismayed, even worried over beginning the child's training so early.  
The fan-wielder couldn't help but be reminded of her own upbringing, how training had been mandated from nearly the time that she was old enough to walk. The malevolent Emperor drilled into her tiny skull early on that she was expected to be nothing short of the best when it came to fighting. that she was to be the finest tool in his arsenal. Day in and out her body and mind were stretched to the limit, from sun up til sun down, kata after kata. She too had shown remarkable promise from early in her long lifetime, her proficiency only growing more deathly by each day. By the time Kitana was the mere age of 500, biologically appearing like an Earthrealmer just past 12 or so, she was a finely tuned killing machine, though it would be a few centuries yet before she actually stained her hands.

  
Mytaliah's instruction was far different in nearly every aspect. Her parents only wished to train her for her own necessary defense and nothing more. Instead of brutal, mandatory lessons coming as quickly as possible, they walked her through things slowly, at least initially. In the beginning it was all mere stretches and basic forms, all to prepare her little body to build flexibility and strength. It was the Youngest Princess' own talent and eagerness to learn that accelerated the lessons beyond what Liu and Kitana had planned for. She already had a good grasp on the basics of Pao Chui and Bagua Zhang, and was showing a great deal of interest in the pretty fans her mother wielded. However advanced she was, Kitana remained obstinate that her training with weapons would have to wait for several years yet. No matter how repurposed the training would be, using a blade was unarguably learning to kill, a reality she would not expose her daughter to yet.

  
Rising to her feet, Kitana approached them. Liu set Mytaliah down and she ran to her mother, rushing into her legs and wrapping little arms around them as tightly as she could.

  
"Did you see Mommy? I finally landed an attack, did you see?" she excitedly asked, bouncing on her little toes.

  
Kitana chuckled. "Yes I did, little one. You're learning so much so quickly." the mother crooned, framing Mytaliah's little face as she leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

  
"Indeed so. We have quite the pupil on our hands." Liu added. Kitana smiled up at him.

  
"Yes we do, but I think she's had enough training today. Come now, let's get cleaned up and ready for lunch."

  
"Yay! I'm hungry. Let's go!" the girl declared.

  
"When are you _not_ hungry?" Liu teased, making to chase after her. Mytaliah squealed and ran at a purposefully slow pace from him, and as she wanted he quickly scooped her up, lying her across his arms and pretending to gobble her rosy cheek. Kitana grinned as she watched Liu carry their giggling, squirming girl out ahead of her, her heart once again aching with adoration at them. They arrived quickly in their daughter's chamber, giving her a quick bath and changing her into simple, long-sleeved tunic of pale green over darker green pants. Kitana brushed her hair out and let it hang loose as she prefered to wear it, and as she was finishing Sindel suddenly arrived.

  
"My my, don't you look pretty." she called from the doorway.

  
"Grandma!" the Youngest Princess cried, darting from Kitana's lap and into her beloved grandmother's open arms. The dowager lifted her beloved into her hold, hugging her tightly. "Grandma guess what? I managed to land an attack on Baba today!"

  
"Is that so? Well, if you keep up, one day you'll be the finest warrior in all Edenia!" the Queen praised.

  
Little blue eyes widened, "You think so?"

  
"I _know_ so." Sindel said matter of factly. She turned ivory eyes to her daughter and son-in-law. "You are descended from the two greatest warriors we have yet. And they are teaching you well... in all ways." Both Liu and Kitana ducked their heads slightly at the compliment.

  
"Is lunch ready Mother?" asked the latter.

  
"Yes. You know Bai and Kotomi have set quite a spread already." Sindel replied fondly, referring to the kindly head cook and his daughter. "I'll take Tali down so she can get started, that way you two can prepare yourselves." There was the slightest bit of suggestion in her tone, causing Liu and Kitana's eyes to widen before a blush spread over their cheeks. The Queen smirked. So, her observation had been correct.

  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't had much of a chance to read with Tali lately." Sindel offered. She smiled at Mytaliah. "Perhaps we should after we've eaten and then I can put you down for your nap. How does that sound?"

  
"Yes. Let's do that Grandma. It's been a long time since it was just you and me." the girl agreed eagerly. Kitana and Liu cast each other a somewhat excited glance that nearly made the older woman laugh aloud.

  
"We appreciate that Sindel, thank you." Liu gratefully said.

  
The Queen inclined her head slighlty. "It's no trouble, son."

  
The observant Queen had noticed the change in Kitana and Liu's interactions in the past few days. Truth be told, for the past three months she had watched the pair like wary, maternal hawk.

  
She had been right there on that terrible morning, had paced and agonized as doctors rushed in and out of her daughter's quarters, their brusque orders to one another and Kitana's groans of pain echoing through each time they went through. And she still vividly remembered the way her heart seemed to split in half at receiving the news that her second grandchild was no more. Helplessly she bore witness as Kitana spiraled deeply into depression, and as poor Liu dispaired. The entire time Sindel did what any mother would do; comforted, listened, dried tears and assisted them both in any way she could. And she felt the weight slowly lift from her weary shoulders as things for the couple steadily improved, both individually and together.

  
And Sindel had noticed how suddenly their affection for one another... especially the physicality between them, seemed to resume it's normal course. Where there were once fleeting embraces and awkwardness, sweet kisses and touches had suddenly returned. It seemed to have filled them nearly to the brim: In the past few days they seemed anxious and distracted while attending matters of business or at meals, eyeing each other longingly, fidgeting under the weight of each heavy stare. And whenever the time all of them spent together was over, the two of them were all to eager to be leave, taking off as quickly as possible. It seemed that they had been eager to make up for lost time.

  
"Well then, we'll be off. You two enjoy yourselves." Sindel said, much less subtly, as she turned and carried her granddaughter out with her.

  
"Bye Mommy, _Baba._ See you later!" she called obliviously, waving over the Queen's shoulder. Both laughted quietly and waved after her.

  
"Have fun with your grandmother Sweetheart." Kitana lovingly called to their retreating forms. Once they were alone, husband and wife shared a conspiratorial smirk.

  
"Well, I think we just got off the hook for a good bit of the evening." Liu wryly said. "So, what first?"

  
"First..." Kitana purred, sauntering up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "we take our turn to clean up from training. Then we have a servant bring some food up to our chamber, because we're not leaving from there until after Tali wakes..."

  
"Oh you're holding me captive?" Liu quipped.

  
"Damned right." his wife murmured, planting a kiss at his lips. "You are not permitted to leave our rooms until I say you can..."

  
Liu loosed a libidinous chuckle. "As you command, my Princess."

  
Just over half an hour later, Liu and Kitana were fresh from their bath; finding a covered trey of fruit, bread and pastries, along with a pitcher of ice water all set for them when they emerged from their bathroom.

  
'Good, we'll definitely need all the fuel we can get...' the Oldest Princess thought to herself.

  
With a wicked smirk, she cast a surreptitious glance to her lover. He stood nude near the full length mirror beside their bed, toweling his dampened locks. Cerulean orbs roved over every inch of brawny muscle covered in olivy skin. She bit her lower lip as she took in broad shoulders, defined scapulae, the grooves of his back and the firmness of his ass. His legs were long and limber, his arms branch-like. Every bit of him radiated with incredible power, enough to take down the likes of the fomer Emperor of Outworld and even a former Elder God.

  
His formidable physical strength contrasted sharply to his mild nature. Compassionate and righteous, sometimes to a fault, Liu Kang honestly had the purest spirit Kitana had ever encountered. His genuine kindness and selflessness astounded her, intrigued her. She never believed people like him truly existed, much less that one would ever impact her life in the ways he did.  Liu's gentleness translated into their relationship, and naturally, therefore, into their lovemaking. He was attentive, passionate and tender with her in a way none of her past lovers ever bothered to be. The intimacy they shared far surpassed any other experience she had before him, and she reveled in the careful reverence he bestowed upon her.

  
But at times, like now, she craved something a bit more... visceral. And with the right motivation, he could be very proficient at delivering _that_ as well.

  
Dropping the towel that was wrapped about her, Kitana sashayed across the chamber til she stood behind Liu, her arms snaking around his middle. She craned her chin over his shoulder, nuzzling into his jaw. He smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and she pulled his towel away, running her fingers through his dampened hair.

  
"So handsome..." she purred into his ear, her tongue brushing lightly over the shell of his lobe before drawing it gently between her teeth. A shiver ran down Liu's spine, his eyelids fluttering.

  
Kitana grinned as she watched his manhood immediately begin to twitch to life. She stared upon it in the mirror, the blatant want on her face stirring a flutter of longing in his belly. His chest rose and fell deeper and deeper against her splayed palms. She probed over the firm muscle of his pecs, and he closed his eyes and savored her touch. Kitana trailed a line of kisses down from his ear to his shoulder, her teeth nipping into the firm flesh and causing him to hiss. Her hands simultaneously trekked down his firm form, fingers tracing each rib and palms skimming over his washboard abs.

  
"So sexy..." Kitana murmured.

  
Liu huffed when her right hand inevitably found his length, holding the girthy appendage upward as she began to stroke it. He grunted, his hips undulating slightly with each pump. He watched their reflection almost in a trance, utterly mesmerized by the erotic doppelgangers in the shining glass. His yearning quickly mounted, and along with it came the desire for control. Kitana inwardly delighted as she saw his countenance darken, his eyes going murky and a sinister, crooked little smirk curling at his lips.  
Without warning he gripped the hand she had on him in his larger one, his grasp firm but not painful. He removed her from him and then turned to her, snatching her with his other arm so they stood flush and facing one another. The fan-wielder took her turn at being hypnotized, her lover's intense stare suddenly making her feel frozen on the spot. His forehead touched hers, his lips parted slightly, eyes intently fixed upon her own. She could hear own breaths shuddering quietly in and out, the dampening space between her thighs throbbing insistently.

  
"Darling..." Kitana whispered, reaching up to trace her fingers down his jaw. Again that malicious smirk slid across Liu's lips.

  
Without a word, he shifted Kitana so that she stood in front of him before the mirror, reversing their earlier position. His left hand skimmed up her body, fingers gliding over her neck before grasping her chin in his grip. His right hand plunged between her legs, and she gasped when his fingers nestled between her folds.

  
"So wet..." Liu growled. He gazed at her reflection as he stroked along her opening, relishing the way her rosy lips parted, her eyelids falling half closed. He spread her with his index and ring finger, his middle nestling against her dewey opening, and she whimpered when the tip of it dipped just inside. Kitana felt as though her knees would give, her entire being trembling with want, her heart fluttering like mad behind her ribs. He drew his middle finger up, his ring finger accompanying it in rubbing slow circles over her tender clit.

  
"Mmmhh..." Kitana whimpered, her pelvis arching forward into his ministrations.

  
Liu grinned as she began to sink into the pleasure, those thickly lashed eyelids batting and her teeth sinking into her plump lower lip. He tilted her head sideways in his hold, leaned in to fuse his mouth to the juncture of her right shoulder. She moaned lowly as his tongue and lips traced every groove and dip, up her neck to her ear and then back along her hair line to her nape. He inhaled the scent of her just-washed hair, vanilla and of course ever-present lavender. The sweet smells sent a surge of lust through his body, his manhood humming incessantly to match his quickening pulse. He ground himself into the small of her back, his fingers working harder against the bundle of nerves at her front. Kitana gasped, her head tilting back against his shoulder. Her thighs pressed against his hand, and she too began to grind as the pleasure grew.

  
"Ahhh... Ohh Gods Liu... Liu Darling please..." the fan-wielder whined.

  
The Champion lifted his gaze, his scorching gaze meeting her leery one in their reflection, his mouth still feasting upon her.

  
"Tell me what you want _Ai Ren..."_ he murmuring against her.

  
With a shaking breath, Kitana braced Liu's arms as she straightened in his hold, making sure her wobbling legs were stable before she turned to him. Meeting his eyes directly, standing so close that her head craned slightly back, she took both his hands in hers. She then descended, indicating he was to follow suit, which he did. They knelt onto the plush, navy rug, still positioned before the mirror. And with an almost animalistic sort of hunger in her eyes, Kitana slowly turned around before Liu, and he watched hypnotically as she lowered herself onto all fours, presenting him with her rounded backside and a perfect view of her sopping wet sex. If it was at all possible for him to grow any harder he surely did; painfully rigid, pulsing and weeping at his tip.

  
Kitana tossed her hair over her right shoulder, gazing back at her beloved over her left, her eyes narrowed seductively and grinning with that all too enticing lip bite. Her countenance pierced him like a javelin: The Champion felt himself tremble from deep within the core of his body, his stomach dipping with anticipation. Once again entranced, he reached tremulous hands out and placed them upon the ample flesh of each buttock. His fingers squeezed the maleable mounds, and Kitana mewled at the feeling of his grip. Mirroring her grin, he lifted his gaze to hers.

  
_"Xìng gǎn...*"_ Liu husked, giving her right cheek a firm, open-palmed smack that made her twitch and gasp aloud. The impact exhilirated Kitana, sending a surge of excitement and arousal buzzing through her body.

  
She felt his hands glide sinuously up her back, following the dip of her spine, ghosting over her perfect, tawny skin. He felt the muscle that lay beneath, her body, like his own, a refined, strengthened weapon poised for battle. His hands slid over her round shoulders, one moving down her upper arm and under until he clasped her left breast in his grip. Unable to wait another moment, Liu pulled his right hand away and took hold of himself, lining his tip with her puckered, moist opening. He pushed forward roughly, grunting as he invaded her taut depths, and Kitana tremored, a sigh gushing from her lips. Her head lolled downward as he rapidly filled her to the hilt, yelping when she suddenly felt Liu grasp a fistful of her hair and yank her head back up, their gazes locking in the reflective glass once again.

  
"Watch." came his succinct snarl.

  
Kitana felt her heart jump at the authoritative tone of his voice. Primal instinct had overtaken her, bringing with it a strong and uncontained urge to submit to his every whim, to let him have his way and allow him to do his absolute worst to her. His eyes in the mirror left her bewitched. She could almost swear she saw his inner flame flickering in those honey-colored orbs.

  
Still maintaining his hold on her, Liu lurched forward into Kitana, reeling into her far enough to touch the mouth of her womb deep inside. She released a strained grunt, her face contorting and eyes struggling to stay open. She refused to let them close and lose sight of their erotic forms reflected back at them. Liu huffed, settling into a steady rhythm, stroking into his beloved strongly but slowly. He sank into her as far as he could go, indolently pulling almost all the way back, before sinking in once again. Kitana's moans began to sound off accordingly, the sweet throb taking hold of them both.

  
"Ahhh Gods Liu yes... ughhhn Liu... Darling..." she whimpered, swaying back into him, matching his pace.

  
Liu hissed when he felt her begin to move in sync with him, her assistive motions enabling him to pierce into her farther. Kitana's soaking, molten depths engulfed him more fully, and he began to groan in enjoyment at the feeling. He struck her ass a second time, harder than before and making her cry out deliciously at the sharp, stinging blow. Liu gripped her hip, again using his pyrokinetic affinity to warm his palm. It was her turn to hiss as his heat slowly ebbed into her skin, a sheen of tears filling her eyes. Their reflection became watery and blurred, and she swept them away quickly, still desiring to watch them without obstruction.

  
"Ughhhn, by... by the gods Kitana...ohhh, _g-gǎn jué tài bàng le..."_ Liu muttered, completely drunken with pleasure.

  
Both of them stared into the mirror, practically narcotized by their bodies gyrating erotically. Liu clenched his jaw as he viewed himself bracing Kitana, utterly transfixed by the way he churned into her, her ass rippling each time he lurched forward, the way her entire body jerked with each stroke. Her face twisted in bliss, her slitted eyes only just remaining able to watch them. The pure carnality of being able to see themselves as they revelled in their lovemaking affected them powerfully. Spurred on by their visages, Liu grasped both Kitana's hips and began to greatly increase the tempo, the resounding clap of their flesh and the sudden increase of her cries driving him even further.

  
"Yes! Ahhh Gods Liu yes! Yes!" came his lover's cry.

  
Kitana fisted tufts of the carpet in her hands, unfurling some of the deep indigo threading in her grasp. Her breaths grew choppier, a whine or stiffled moan parting her lips each time his steel rammed into her depths. Each abrupt thrust sent a shockwave throughout her body, the sweet push and pull thrumming deliciously from her womb outward to the tips of her fingers and tingling in the soles of her feet. She watched the outcries part her own lips, her body rocking forward faster and harder. Hair was tossed into her grimaced face, her breasts swung, sweat glittering over every inch of her form. Her eyes were hardly open, but they held a stare of complete, wanton abandon. She looked purely wild, hedonistic.

  
Kitana shifted focus to her beloved's image, his face also drawn, jaw buckled, veins popping in his neck. Strands of his own obsidian hair too fell across his handsome, furrowed face, and a sheen of perspiration covering his body. His hips bucked forward with increasing abruptness, his every muscle seeming to rock and sway and assist with the task. His grip upon her, so possesive and domineering that she weakened internally at how perfectly sensual it was. He watched her surveying him, feeling their minds growing increasingly murky with raw lasciviousness. Humanity and higher thinking slipped further and further away, and instinct, primal and intense, came to the surface. In that moment were no longer husband and wife, not even Liu Kang and Kitana. They were simply man and woman, bound in their love and driven by lust.

Growling, Liu tightened his hold on Kitana even more, his hot fingers digging into her hard enough to bruise. She grunted at the pain, relishing it, and then her eyes went wide when he somehow increased the cadence of his thrusts even more. By Argus his steel was practically slamming her womb now, and his hips collided with her ass almost as loudly and harshly as his earlier slaps with his hand had.

  
"Ughhn gods Liu!! Ohhh gods Da- ohhh, oooh gods Darling!!!" came Kitana's choppy, stringent moans. Liu leaned over her, gripping her chin and jerking her head up.

  
"Y-You like it?" he grunted.

  
"Yes..."

  
"Yes? You like when I fuck you like this?"

  
"Y-Yes, gods Darling yes!" Kitana keened, glaring sinfully into his reflected eyes. "I-I want you to fuck me harder... nnnghhh...  f-faster..." she snarled through clenched teeth.

  
Liu grinned almost maliciously. "T-Tell me _Ai Ren_... tell me like you did... the other night..."

  
_"Shǐ jìn yī diǎn..."_ she goaded.

  
Her roughened voice speaking to him in his native tongue made the last bit of restraint snap within him. Driven nearly mad by her plea, he grabbed a fistful of her hair once again, and began to ram himself into her with nearly all his might and stamina. Kitana howled as he savagely pistoned into her, his thrusts sending waves of both pain and pleasure radiating throughout her womb. The tears of exertion filled her eyes once again and seeped down her cheeks, mixing with the large beads of sweat pouring from her skin. Liu huffed, his eyes clenched so tightly that the sounds of his own groaning and Kitana's shrill cries were nearly deafened completely by the sound of the blood thundering in his temples. The Common Tongue was completely lost on him now; only vulgarities describing his pleasure and proclaiming the perfection of her body in his first language spewing forth. Every muscle in his body began to tense, his stomach going taut, and his manhood beginning to buzz with that telling hum of energy. He couldn't take much more. 

  
One last time, he willed his eyes to open and gaze at the image of himself and his lover. Auburn met cerulean once again, both alight with the deepest need and adoration, a raw, vulnerable sort of glint behind it all. It was so shatteringly powerful and unfiltered that they almost wanted to weep.

  
"L-... Liu..." Kitana whimpered.

  
Then at least they could take no more. Liu rammed forward one hard, final time and his seed burst forth, just as her canal clenched him in a vice-like grip. Kitana's arms collapsed, her head bowing forward onto the floor as she groaned Liu's name. He in turn rasped hers, still grunting obscenities in Mandarin until the very last streams of his release sputtered into depths. 

  
Sighing harshly, Liu then sank limply onto her, both of them practically melting fully onto the floor. He lay trembling atop her, face buried into her mussed hair, leaving her body pinned between his and the floor. His weight felt almost _too_ heavy and yet so wonderful, his every contour lined perfectly with her own. His chest heaved raggedly into her back, almost stifling her own ability to inhale deeply, but both were far to gelid to move an inch. It was like that for several, silent moments.

  
Liu suddenly felt Kitana tremble, then heard her quiet muffled giggles. Blinking curiously, he eased up and shifted over to her side, gently pushing her hair aside to find her face. One eyebrow raised, a smirk twitched onto his lips.

  
"What's so funny?" he asked, a slight chuckle of his own escaping. Kitana turned her head slightly upon her folded arms, the corner of her broad smile and one eye peering up at him. She giggled again, shaking her head slightly.

  
"I... I don't know..." she chortled, slowly rolling onto her back and pushing back the tangle of strands clinging to her clammy face. "I just... suddenly feel giddy for some reason."

  
Liu grinned. "Good sex has the tendency to do that."

  
_"'Good?'_ That was far more than just ' _good.'"_ the fan-wielder quipped, almost perfectly mimicking her husband's mannerisms. He scoffed, rolling his eyes, though a smile played at his lips.

  
Slowly, Liu climbed atop her again, slumping down and resting his head against her bust. She wrapped him in her arms, brushing his hair back and craning her neck to plant a kiss upon his forehead. The Champion sighed contentedly, sinking deeper into her hold.

  
"Know what this reminds me of?" he muttered. He peered up at her after a brief silence. "Our second anniversary."

  
"Right, the first one we _truly_ got to celebrate." Kitana replied, smiling dreamily. "We were so busy around the time of our first anniversary that the most we could do was just have a dinner date."

  
"It was still nice though..." Liu reasoned with a shrug, "but not as nice as that week we spent in Ao Nanmei the next year."

  
"It was like a shorter version of our honeymoon." Kitana paused, chuckling slightly. "Though we had a bit of a mission the second time around..."

  
"Yes..." Liu murmured lovingly. "We went away to celebrate our marriage... and intending to create our first child. And we succeeded."

  
"I'm fairly certain Mytaliah was conceived that very first night." Kitana added. Silence fell for a moment, and Liu could sense his wife's mood shift slightly, and even had a feeling of what may have crossed her mind at that moment. Surely enough he had been right.

  
"I wonder when we'll be ready to try again... when _I_ will..." she wistfully thought aloud. Liu shifted up her body, putting them face to face. He gently cupped hers in his hands, gazing lovingly down into her eyes.

  
"We'll decide when the time is right. For now... I'm just happy with how far we've come." he whispered. Kitana smiled tenderly, silently nodding her agreement. Returning the smile, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

  
Eventually the pair transferred themselves from the floor to the bed. Liu brought some of the fruit and bread over and they munched while they stretched out, still nude and relaxed. Once they were done, Liu coaxed Kitana to stretch out onto her stomach. With heated hands, he gently massaged her body from head to toe, working out any of the aches and slight bruises from their earlier, intense tryst. She sighed blissfully as his skillful hands worked on each corner of her frame, and she had to fight to stay awake. After he was done, she pulled him down to the mattress and kissed him searingly. The temptation to make love again already was calling to them, but before they could begin a knock sounded at the door.

  
"Terrific." Kitana groaned. "I'll answer it." she told Liu, clambering over him and out of the bed. She donned a robe over her body and finger combed her telling hair, before pulling the door open and finding her mother on the other side.

  
"Forgive the interruption, Dear..." Sindel said apologetically, "I planned to give you and Liu most of the evening alone."

  
"It's alright Mother. What's the matter? Mytaliah won't settle down to sleep?"

  
"Oh no, she just went down for her nap without a fuss." the Queen clarified. "We have a few unplanned guests. I think you'll be happy to see them though..."

  
"Guests? Someone came to see us in _this_ weather?" Kitana asked, interest piqued.

  
"Truth be told they got stranded in the snowstorm and need to stop over till things clear." Sindel said.

  
"I see... well Liu and I will be down to greet them shortly."

  
Minutes later, freshened up and clad in a simple dress and tunic and pants respectively, the Heirs made their way down to the foyer of the palace to meet their unplanned company. Both already had an inkling of who it was, and at the sight of a familiar green-eyed woman and her tall, lanky husband, a sleeping child in each of their arms, their smiles broadened.

  
"Well you both are looking much better than when I had last seen you." came the verdantly clad woman's exclamation.

  
"Jade..." Liu and Kitana said in unison, the latter running to embrace her oldest friend.

  
"Thank goodness..." Jade sighed in relief, returning the hug warmly with her free arm. It had been over a month since the last time the two women had seen each other, and during that time Kitana was not as far along in her recovery since the loss. It seems like the weeks that lapsed had brought quite a bit of change.

  
"I see the whole family is here." Kitana said upon releasing Jade, turning to her husband next. "It's good to see you again Arlis*."

  
"Likewise Kitana." he replied cheerfully, returning her brief embrace. He eyed her over when she pulled back. "You look well."

  
"I've been well." she answered. He nodded, then turned to Liu.

  
"Long time no see friend." the Former Monk greeted the taller man. 

  
"Indeed. Forgive the intrusion but we were stuck just a town over. When the storms lightened up just slightly the Missus insisted we shuffle over here instead of that cramped little inn where we stayed."

  
"Oh it's no trouble at all." Liu said dismissively, reaching over to hug Jade quickly. "We meant it when we said you all are welcome at any time. Besides, I know Mytaliah will be elated to see the boys. She gets so lonely sometimes." Arlis and Jade smiled at each son slumbering in their hold.

  
"Yes, they've been chattering nonstop about getting to see Tali the whole carriage ride up until they passed out a few minutes ago." Jade chuckled.

  
"Well that's perfect then." Kitana began. "My mother just put Mytaliah down for _her_ nap just moments ago, so they can all have a rest and wake up together. Meanwhile we can all catch up."

  
"Sounds good." Jade said, handing her boy to Arlis, who easily took him into his other arm. "Mind going to get them settled Love? I want to talk to Kitana alone for a few minutes."

  
"No problem Babe. Liu, mind showing us up to the room?"

  
"Not at all. Let me help with those bags." the Prince replied, taking the two suitcases accompanying the couple. The two men and the children went on their way, leaving their wives alone. Jade tilted her head slighlty and inspected her friend with a smile.

  
"You look really good Kitana..." she mused. "I'm so glad. I've been going out of my mind with worry."

  
"I know... forgive me. I didn't mean to make everyone worry so much." Kitana said ruefully, rubbing her hands together.

  
"Oh stop, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy to see you looking like your usual self." Jade paused a moment, stepping closer and gently bracing the Older Princess' arms. "But how have you been... really?"

  
Kitana drew a breath. "It's been so difficult Jade... perhaps the hardest thing I've ever had to recover from" she murmured, averting her eyes and the slightest crack in her voice. "... but um... I'm getting there. I finally feel like I have my feet planted firmly beneath me again. And everyone around me has been so wonderful... Liu, Mother, even my baby Tali."

  
"That's good. I'm glad you finally let everyone help you, and-" the Bojutsu Mistress stopped short, her green eyes widening before a wry smirk snaked across her wine-red lips. "Well... looks like Liu has been _especially_ helpful, if that mark on your neck is any indication..." Kitana gasped, quickly reached to cover the spot, looking every bit like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Jade snickered at her reaction.

  
"Yes... but he's only just been able to help me in _that_ manner in the past few days." Kitana said matter-of-factly.

  
"Oh wow, poo

r man. Know that had to be quite difficult for him, for you _both_ knowing how you two usually are." Jade suggested with a grin, to which Kitana rolled her eyes.

  
"It didn't register to me just how hard it was until we were close again..." said the Heiress as she to walk down the corridor, Jade falling in step beside her. "I was just so closed off in fear."

  
"Fear?" Jade asked.

  
"Of conceiving again so soon, I suppose..." Kitana quietly answered. "Even now, I still don't feel ready to try for another yet." She sighed, running her fingers back through her loose hair. "It's not rational... Doctor Hasato assured me it was nothing I did, and the likeliness of me losing another baby is slim to none... but I just... I'm not ready. In time yes, I would love to try again... but now, I can't even think of it."

  
"I see..." the dark-skinned beauty murmured thoughtfully, biting her lower lip. Brightening, she comforted, "Well... I'm sure you'll overcome the fear in time. Leave it for then. Just focus on your husband and that darling little girl you already have." Kitana smiled brightly at the mention of Mytaliah.

  
"She's going to be so happy to see you when she gets up. She's missed her Aunt Jade."

  
"And _I've_ missed _her._ Can't wait to see my little partner in crime again."

  
The conversation was much lighter after that. The two women seated themselves in a nearby parlor, servants bringing them tea and cakes. Their husbands eventually rejoined them, Jade and Arlis' children sound asleep in a room adjacent to their parents. The four talked and laughed animatedly, eventually joined by Queen Sindel, for hours. Then they all went to collect their children, all waking up around the same time and bursting at the seams when they finally saw each other. The families then decided to don warm outer clothes and headed to the favored garden they all loved, the adults sitting continuing to chat while the three children darted back and forth in the snow. A few times tempers flared and tantrums were thrown, the parents stepping in to smooth things over and dry fat tears. The evening passed quickly, and soon dinner came and went and everyone retired for the night. Alone once more, Liu Kang and Kitana shed their clothing and lay nude on another pallete spread before the warm fire once again. For a long time they merely laid on their sides facing one another, gently caressing each other's cheeks and sharing loving smiles.

  
"Well...we didn't get to enjoy our afternoon as planned... but at least now this place will be a bit more lively now that we're all trapped inside." Kitana quietly said. "I'm glad Jade and Arlis and the boys are here. I missed them all."

  
"I have too. Their company will be greatly appreciated." Liu agreed. He smirked suggestively. "And they may occupy our _days,_ but we still have the night to ourselves."

  
"Indeed we do my love." Kitana purred, pulling him close and sealing their lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *xìng gǎn - "Sexy" in Mandarin.  
> *Arlis is an OC (yeah I know, but I swear I actually put effort into him) I had created in my story "The Peace Millennium: Dawning of the Prince" over on FFdotNet. He is Jade's love interest and also shares another tie to her that I won't mention here because I plan to cover all of it in webcomic form soon. Anyway, as you can see they eventually settled down together.
> 
> So there'll be two more parts to this. One more true chapter and then an epilogue to wrap this little thing up. Anyway please comment and enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Zǎo shàng hǎo - "Good Morning" in Mandarin.  
> Baba - "daddy."  
> Tenchi - Japanese name meaning "Angel."  
> Yukata - traditional kimono worn for bed.  
> Ai Ren - "lover/sweetheart"  
> Nǐ de shēn cái hěn měi - "you have a beautiful body."  
> Nǐ hěn xìng gǎn - "you're so sexy."  
> Wǒ xūyào nǐ - "I want you."  
> Cào dàn - "fuck/crap"  
> Gǎn jué tài bàng le - "I feel so good."  
> Wǒ hǎo xiǎng nǐ - "I missed you so much."  
> Shǐ jìn yī diǎn - "stronger."
> 
> *swipes forehead* Whew, that was a long one. Forgive me if you didn't fully appreciate the family-oriented fluffiness that started this off. I just love writing my favorite ship just being 'normal.' But don't worry, I have a feeling that this thing will have a few more chapters, so there'll be more sexy goodness to come.  
> Please review, and enjoy!


End file.
